Where are you Brother Mine?
by clemce666
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pendant que Sherlock essayait de sauver John? Que se passait-il pour Mycroft, seul dans l'ancienne cellule de sa sœur? Venez le découvrir dans cette petite histoire destinée aux frères Holmes qu'on aime tous tellement! PS: Je ne possède pas l'univers de Sherlock ainsi que tous les personnages, seule le scénario de mon histoire vient de moi.
1. I The Game is on

**I. The Game is on.**

Le noir.

Rien que le noir.

Une éternité. Un bref instant.

Combien de temps avait donc passé?

Quelques secondes, des heures, une journée?

Une douleur aiguë accompagna le réveil de Mycroft quand il se redressa difficilement en se frottant la nuque d'une main froide. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de balayer l'endroit où il était, d'un regard calculateur. Il se trouvait couché, sur un fin matelas dur et froid, pour le moins inconfortable. Il fronça les sourcils quand brusquement, une douleur lancinante lui fit fermer les yeux sous un mal de tête insupportable.

L'homme de glace ne se pliait jamais à la douleur, quelle qu'elle soit, il se devait de garder son sang froid. Pour lui, pour les autres, pour le Gouvernement Britannique, pour L'Angleterre toute entière. Ignorant donc l'inconscience dans laquelle il menaçait de sombrer à nouveau, il s'assit sur le bord de ce qui semblait être un lit. Il garda ses deux yeux fermés tout en inspirant profondément afin de tenter de faire taire les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. La main toujours posée sur sa nuque pour atténuer la douleur, Mycroft soupira finalement après quelques secondes quand enfin il pu se concentrer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se leva avec une grimace en maudissant intérieurement l'horrible manque de confort qui avait eu raison de son dos.

Il se laissa une fois de plus aller à une observation plus minutieuse de la pièce et mis à part certains objets ayant été placés volontairement à ses quatre coins, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il serra les dents quand il sut où il se trouvait. Encore une fois.

-"Eurus!" Appela-t-il sans détour en se tournant vers l'écran suspendu derrière l'immense vitre de la cellule de sa sœur dans laquelle on l'avait visiblement enfermé. Il fixa l'image noire de ses yeux bleus menaçants. Un instant plus tard, l'image se déforma et un son parasite envahit la pièce avant que le visage d'une femme aux longs cheveux foncés et légèrement ondulés apparut. Ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère aîné vinrent se planter dans les siens.

-"Big brother s'est réveillé?" Susurra-t-elle tandis qu'un semblant de sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Mycroft retint un élan de colère alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse folle pour assembler ses souvenirs des heures passées.

-"Est-ce donc cela mon épreuve que de subir tes moqueries insupportables?" Lui lança-t-il en levant un sourcil ennuyé non sans un certain mépris non dissimulé. Il se détourna de l'écran pour laisser son regard glisser sur les murs sombres qui constituaient sa nouvelle prison. Il secoua la tête, désemparé, face au peu de détails qu'il pu rassembler. Eurus ne dit rien, se délectant de le voir si démuni.

-"Eurus, qu'est-ce que tout ceci?" Demanda finalement l'homme en costume en désignant de ses mains la pièce et ce qu'elle contenait. Une question bien idiote de son point de vue mais du temps gagné certainement, une poignée de secondes précieuses durant lesquelles il chercha désespérément un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qui allait se passer. Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, moins sûr de lui qu'à son réveil. Et il détestait cette sensation. Interpellé par le manque de réponse, il fixa à nouveau sa sœur qui se contentait toujours de l'observer en silence comme on observerait un rat de laboratoire pendant une expérience.

"Bien sûr, c'est tout ce que nous sommes pour elle, une vulgaire expérience!" Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Mycroft savait que sa sœur ne se contenterait pas de répondre à sa question, la réponse était bien trop tordue pour l'exprimer avec de simples mots. La réponse, il allait devoir la trouver lui-même par il ne savait encore quel moyen néfaste.

La tension dans l'air se faisant de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise mot, le rythme cardiaque de Mycroft commença inconsciemment à s'accélérer. Celui-ci allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour briser ce terrible silence et par la même occasion se soustraire au regard pénétrant de Eurus qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde quand elle le devança.

-"L'atmosphère dégagée par cet endroit n'est pas à ton goût..." Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement désintéressé. Elle attendit quelques secondes et avant qu'il ne pu répondre elle ajouta à nouveau: "...cher frère?"

Mycroft frissonna en entendant ces deux mots ayant une connotation presque sinistre, prononcés ainsi par la jeune femme. Il sut alors qu'il n'était pas là pour une simple discussion entre frère et sœur mais bien pour rendre des comptes. Et il ne fallait pas avoir un grand talent en science de la déduction pour savoir que ça ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

-"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir." Répliqua-t-il sèchement malgré ses battements de coeur bien trop rapides à son goût. L'homme de glace ne perdait jamais le contrôle, jamais!

-"C'est vrai que la décoration est assez impersonnelle, mais en une quinzaine d'années, crois-moi, on s'y habitue rapidement." Continua-t-elle sur un ton toujours aussi indifférent.

-"C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as amené ici? Pour apprécier la vue?" S'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés. C'était complètement ridicule. Oui, il l'avait faite interner ici. Oui, il l'avait isolée de toute civilisation et contact humain. Oui, il avait été jusqu'à l'effacer des souvenirs de leur petit frère. Mais était-ce vraiment de la pure vengeance? Était-ce ça, la raison pour laquelle il était ici?

-"Nous échangeons les rôles, alors?" Dit-il plus pour lui même que dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait sûrement pas. Il reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui maintenant affichait un air déçu non feint.

-"Oh... Mycroft, moi qui pensait que tu comprendrais... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je prends note." Finit-elle par dire en souriant comme on sourirait à un enfant naïf. Mycroft serra les dents, se concentrant pour garder son calme afin ne pas aggraver sa situation toujours indéterminée. Hélas, il n'était pas en position de force, ce qui était bien rare pour l'homme représentant le Gouvernement Britannique à lui tout seul. Non sans avoir réfléchit une fois de plus à une quelconque échappatoire, il finit par capituler.

-"Que dois-je faire?" Murmura-t-il, redoutant la réponse malgré lui lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa sœur s'agrandir d'intérêt.

-"Nous y voilà." Murmura-t-elle. "Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Apprendre à demander, n'est-ce pas si simple? Ou compliqué pour un homme aussi puissant que toi qui a la fâcheuse habitude de recevoir tout ce qu'il veut, à n'importe quel moment à ce qu'on raconte. À ce que j'en déduis."

Mycroft retint une grimace quand il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Eurus venait à l'instant même de lui clarifier la situation. Elle ne l'avait pas seulement lui, sous son contrôle, mais détenait entre ses mains tout le Gouvernement Britannique. Même si ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui n'allait pas le tuer, du moins pas physiquement, elle le relâcherait en s'assurant qu'elle le contrôle encore, comme une marionnette. Il lui était plus utile à la tête du pays qu'en cellule. Mycroft ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait faire faire à l'Angleterre, au monde entier. Un vrai carnage.

-"Dans cette pièce, comme tu as certainement pu le voir, quatre objets ont été dissimulés sous un drap blanc. Chacun d'entre eux cachent un message qui t'es directement adressé. À toi de le découvrir. La nuit risque d'être longue, Mycroft. Enfin, elle ne fera que le sembler car je te laisse 1 heure." Un chronomètre s'afficha à l'écran en attente de démarrer le décompte. "Arrête-toi avant d'avoir pu deviner le quatrième et dernier message ou dépasse le temps qu'il t'es donné et les conséquences n'en seront plus que désagréables. Est-ce clair?" Eurus termina son explication avec fermeté, s'assurant que Mycroft avait bien compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Lui, avait évidemment saisit qu'il était entouré de quartes objets, mais lesquels? C'est ça qu'il n'avait pas pu déduire jusque là, et ce qui se cachait en dessous de ces draps l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

-"Si la conséquence dont tu me parles, dans le cas où je déciderais de ne pas jouer, est ma mort, alors désolé de te décevoir mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à entrer dans ton jeu." Déclara Mycroft en se résignant à ne pas céder à toute cette mascarade.

-"Qui a dit que je parlais de ta mort? Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrai pas assister au début du décompte, j'ai mon rôle à jouer ailleurs." Eurus sourit méchamment et détourna pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, ses yeux de Mycroft. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle et avant que Eurus n'ait pu couper la communication, il s'approcha de la vitre, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

-"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand tu dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma mort?" Demanda-t-il, les muscles tendus sous le stress grandissant. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui, un sombre sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-"Eurus, que se passera-t-il si je décide de ne pas jouer, si j'échoue au bout d'une heure?!" Cria-t-il presque désespérément face à son silence.

-"Mycroft, n'as-tu donc pas encore assez bien regardé autour de toi? Tu es seul." Répondit-elle sur un ton lugubre avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir et que le silence ne retombe dans la cellule.

Les lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise, Mycroft resta debout, le regard toujours fixé à l'écran qui avait laissé place au chronomètre, le compte à rebours enclenché.

-"Sherlock?" Appela-t-il dans un murmure. Sentant une vague de panique le submerger, il se retourna brusquement et scruta la pièce dans ses moindres recoins, aucun drap ne semblait dissimuler de corps.

Il était seul.

Il se souvint alors de la tentative de suicide de son frère face à lui et John quelques heures auparavant. Jamais Mycroft n'avait eu aussi peur de toute son existence. Il avait pourtant tout de suite compris. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait songé que tuer John, son meilleur ami, aurait été une option. Sa seule option possible était donc de le tuer lui. Mais ce que Mycroft n'avait pas prévu c'était que son frère finisse par refuser de le tuer. Lui, son grand frère qu'il ne pensait que froid et méprisant envers lui. Mais l'aîné des Holmes n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'en menaçant de se tuer, Sherlock avait pour but d'attirer l'attention d'Eurus pour échapper à cette épreuve ultime. Et de manière surprenante, ça avait marché, ils étaient tous les trois en vie. Mais alors, où étaient donc John et Sherlock?

"Tu es seul." Trois mots lourds de sens qu'il s'était déjà dit à lui-même. Mais les entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le laisserait jamais paraître. Sherlock l'avait déjà sous-entendu mais jamais il ne le lui avait dit mot pour mot.

Mycroft amena ses deux mains à sa bouche et lâcha un long soupir pour évacuer la panique menaçant de le déstabiliser pour de bon. Ses mains tremblaient.

-"Où es-tu brother mine?"

Il lança un dernier regard au chronomètre qui affichait maintenant 58 minutes 34 secondes avant de se tourner vers un des premiers objets dissimulés et avec lui un message à trouver. Après une grande inspiration, toute son attention et sa concentration dirigée vers ce premier défi, il se dirigea lentement vers le coin gauche au fond de la cellule. La vie de son frère et du Docteur Watson dépendait de sa réussite, Eurus ne le lui avait fait que trop bien comprendre.

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du long drap blanc, il s'autorisa à penser une dernière fois à son frère avant de commencer, refoulant toute son inquiétude pour lui, sur l'endroit où il était, sur ce que leur sœur lui faisait subir, dans un coin de son palais mental. Et comme il avait si souvent entendu Sherlock dire à son fidèle acolyte:

-"The Game is on."


	2. II I had no one

**II. I had no one.**

57 minutes 52 secondes.

Sa main effleura le tissu qui recouvrait la première énigme de cette épreuve mais au moment où ses doigts se posèrent dessus, Mycroft hésita. Après un temps d'arrêt, il retira vivement sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu lever le drap. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et recula d'un pas afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'objet dissimulé à moins de deux pas de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce drap? Et si en déplaçant le long tissu blanc, il actionnait par mégarde un mécanisme entraînant un piège quelconque? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire aussi facilement! Ce qui se trouvait en face de lui pouvait être aussi bien inoffensif que dangereux. La question ne se posait même pas, il était évident qu'il n'était pas là pour boire le thé, ce qu'il allait découvrir devait sûrement le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était Eurus qui avait construit ce jeu, en en élaborant chaque détail, que pouvait-il alors espérer si ce n'était risquer sa vie à chaque instant à la place de celle de son frère et du Docteur Watson? Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il était bien conscient que les micros et les caméras devaient être allumés et qu'il devait être sous la surveillance de plusieurs gardes. Ces mêmes gardes à qui il avait donné l'ordre quelques années plus tôt de surveiller sa sœur.

"Quelle ironie du sort, c'est l'arroseur arrosé." Mycroft imagina bien John Watson lui sortir cette phrase de manière naturelle, ne remarquant même pas le regard noir qu'il lui lancerait en guise de réponse. C'était le seul mis à part son frère et occasionnellement Madame Hudson qui, un sourire au coin des lèvres, lui lançait des piques sans se soucier des représailles, qu'il savait, n'arriveraient jamais. Comme ce docteur pouvait l'agacer par moment... Cependant, Mycroft aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit ici car si John Watson était là, Sherlock Holmes n'était jamais très loin.

Il se secoua mentalement pour retrouver sa concentration qui déjà, s'était envolée à la pensée de son frère et leva les yeux vers la caméra. D'un air confiant, il sourit, le regard noir et, à nouveau sûr de lui, commença la partie.

-"Très bien, ce sont des déductions que tu veux?" Mycroft fit quelques pas sur le côté pour changer son angle de vue et s'autorisa à observer minutieusement durant une poignée de secondes la cellule de sa sœur dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Le temps lui était compté. Il commença sans plus attendre:

-"Chaque drap est blanc, d'un blanc immaculé, propre donc. Il ne peuvent provenir que de deux endroits: d'ici ou de l'extérieur. Ayant fait quelques petites escapades à Londres depuis quelques mois j'opte plutôt pour la deuxième option. De plus, une prison d'une aussi haute sécurité n'admettrait pas de draps aussi long que celui qui cache le premier objet, pas de draps tout cour en fait vu le matelas non recouvert de ton lit, les prisonniers auraient alors un moyen de se suicider, ce qui serait bien trop généreux de notre part... Ils proviennent donc d'un magasin, fraîchement achetés et étant donné leur légère odeur de lessive, je parierais qu'ils ont été lavés ici-même, à Sherrinford." Mycroft renifla légèrement le tissu et s'écarta à nouveau. Il n'avait pas fini.

-"Tu as le goût de la mise en scène, tu soignes la présentation. De plus, le sol a été partiellement lavé à l'eau. C'était bien obligé puisque l'ancien directeur de cette prison s'est fait exploser l'arrière du crâne, répendant son sang sur le sol et la vitre. Mais le nettoyage ne s'est pas arrêté à cet endroit là. Il a été fait tout le long des murs et de la vitre, aux endroits où un objet a été placé. Un sol impeccable. Des draps propres. Il n'est donc pas question que ce qui recouvre les quatre objets de cette pièce soit sale et abîme alors par la même occasion ce qui est dissimulé en dessous. Ces objets sont donc importants, bien au-delà du rôle qu'ils joueront pendant cette heure-ci. Tu tiens à eux." Mycroft ne ralentissait pas un instant dans ses déductions, ses mots dépassant sa pensée tout comme son frère lors d'une enquête. Il découvrait et comprenait mieux ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face au fur et à mesure qu'il interprétait chaque indice que ses yeux rencontraient.

-"La question est de savoir quels sont ces objets pour que tu en prennes aussi soin. Prenons par exemple celui-ci." Il reporta son attention vers le coin gauche au fond de la pièce et s'en approcha d'un pas sûr.

-"1 mètre 50, les pans du draps effleurent à peine le sol, ils balancent dans le vide. L'objet est donc étroit, fin, mais pas le haut qui est très certainement rectangulaire vu la ligne régulière que forme le drap à cet endroit là. Quelque chose est visiblement posé dessus, quelque chose d'épais mais légèrement courbé et incliné à environs 70°." Mycroft fronça les sourcils quand il devina ce qu'il avait en face de lui et cette fois-ci, agrippa le drap d'une main sûre.

-"Un pupitre de musique et un cahier de partitions?" Dit-il, presque déçu malgré lui. Il tira sur le drap qui tomba sur le sol doucement, révélant l'objet.

Mycroft resta figé sur place.

Il avait bien deviné la nature de ce qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui mais il n'y avait plus besoin d'aucune déduction quelconque pour en saisir le sens. Cet objet, ce pupitre, il le connaissait.

"Ces objets sont importants... Tu tiens à eux." Mycroft repensa à ses propres paroles.

-"Ils proviennent de la maison familiale... Comment les as-tu récupérés dans l'incendie? Tu n'avais que cinq ans..." Murmura-t-il, bouleversé. Bien sûr, il n'obtenu aucune réponse en retour.

L'homme qui disait détester parler du passé, était frappé par un déferlement de souvenirs et resta durant quelques précieuses secondes stoïque, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en repensant à son enfance et à celle de son petit frère. Leur vacances rythmées par le fracassement des vagues sur les galets semblaient avoir eut lieues il y a des années lumières de ça. En ces temps-là, une part d'innocence et une atmosphère familiale les protégeait encore du pire.

Mais tout cela avait été balayé. Si vite...

Soudainement, une voix devenue, comble de l'ironie, familière aux oreilles de Mycroft s'éleva dans les micros, le ramenant à la réalité, bien loin de la plage de son enfance:

-"Bien, tu te souviens... Tu en as mis du temps. Il ne te reste déjà plus que..." Commença Eurus, un rictus méprisant à peine dissimulé sur ses lèvres. Mycroft, redevenu l'homme de Glace, se retourna vers l'écran avec un masque d'impassibilité qu'il lui savait être sa meilleure arme contre sa sœur et la coupa dans sa phrase:

-"Je suis un grand garçon Eurus, je contrôle la situation." Lui jeta-t-il avec froideur et moquerie. Néanmoins, son regard dévia une demi-seconde sur le décompte déjà bien entamé et il senti son cœur se serrer. Eurus le remarqua et sourit de plus belle.

-"Oh tout est relatif, cher frère, tes déductions et ta méfiance envers moi n'ont fait que te ralentir. Le Temps ne s'achète pas. C'est évidemment ce dont nous manquons tous, sans exception. Le Temps. Même toi, Mycroft."

Celui-ci serra les dents, sachant qu'elle avait raison car c'était ce que lui-même disait quand on venait lui demander son aide: "Je suis un homme occupé, je n'ai pas le temps pour des choses aussi futiles que celles-ci!" Comment refuser d'être altruiste envers quelqu'un de la manière la plus gentleman possible? En étant le Gouvernement Britannique, tout simplement.

Mis à part l'Angleterre, seul son frère y échappait. "Je t'ai aidé de nombreuses fois et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

Il releva son regard vers Eurus, qui semblait attendre la suite des événements avec un plaisir malsain, toujours en silence et il se retourna aussitôt vers le pupitre de musique, tournant le dos à l'écran pour mieux se concentrer.

-"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir." Lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Le temps menaçait de lui manquer et il n'avait levé qu'un seul drap! Et encore fallait-il qu'il trouve le stupide message dissimulé dans ces notes...

Soudain, il se raidit quand il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Ces notes... Ce n'était pas un cahier de partitions qui était ouvert devant lui! Et dès l'instant où il le compris, il sut quel était le message qui lui était directement adressé. Et Eurus, à des kilomètres de là, devina aussitôt qu'il avait compris. Le jeu venait seulement de commencer.

-"Parle tout haut, j'aimerais écouter ta version des faits." Lui demanda-t-elle maintenant avec intérêt. Sachant où elle voulait en venir, Mycroft s'approcha doucement du livre et en effleura délicatement les pages. Il expliqua tout haut, son attention toujours tournée vers les notes de musique sous ses doigts:

-"Tu faisais de la musique. Un vrai virtuose pour ton âge. Tu l'étais dans tout ce que tu entreprenais. À cinq ans... Cinq ans et les cordes de ton violon n'avait plus aucun secret pour toi. J'étais bien plus âgé et discret mais tu savais que j'étais tout aussi doué au piano."

-"Tu n'as jamais voulu jouer avec moi." Murmura-t-elle.

-"Détrompe-toi, tu ne voulais pas jouer avec moi! Tu voulais te mesurer à moi. Lequel de nous deux était le meilleur dans sa discipline? Lequel tiendrait la cadence jusqu'au bout sans faillir?" Rétorqua-t-il.

-"J'aurais gagné. Et tu aurais perdu." Répondit-elle calmement.

-"Je t'avais déjà vu jouer durant des heures, les doigts en sang, sans que la douleur ne te freine. Tu ne t'arrêtais que quand père et mère intervenaient. De force." Mycroft soupira et ferma les yeux tandis que les images, dures pour l'enfant qu'il était encore à l'époque, défilaient devant ses yeux. "J'ai refusé de jouer avec toi, j'ai refuser de partager ma musique..."

-"Tu avais peur de moi." Comprit-elle.

-"J'avais mieux à faire." Rectifia-t-il sèchement. Les souvenirs resurgirent à nouveau dans sa mémoire. "Un jour je m'étais absenté quelques heures et à mon retour, je t'ai trouvée là, assise sur le sol, un crayon à la main... J'avais posé un pied dans ma chambre, que tu t'étais déjà retournée vers moi, le regard calculateur, comme si tu m'avais attendu là, jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

-"Je voulais jouer avec toi." Répéta-t-elle. Mycroft rouvrit les yeux et l'ignora:

-"Tu avais réussi à traîner ton pupitre jusqu'au centre de la pièce, mon livre de politique posé sur tes genoux, tu traçais à une vitesse fulgurante des dizaines d'accords sur toutes les pages. Dans la norme, une telle colère n'était pas possible pour un enfant de ton âge."

-"Et qu'est-ce que la norme, d'après toi?" Demanda Eurus en levant un sourcil interrogateur, impatiente de connaître la réponse de son frère.

-"Un caprice d'enfant. Pas de la haine."

-"Tu laisses tes émotions altérer ton jugement, intéressant..." Susurra-t-elle. Mycroft se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, le vieux livre dans une main.

-"Tu en étais au chapitre 19! Je n'étais sorti de ma chambre que depuis deux heures tout au plus. Qui compose une symphonie aussi longue et complexe que celle-ci en si peu de temps?" S'exclama-a-t-il en ouvrant le livre à un endroit au hasard. Les notes y étaient dessinées avec violence, la mine du crayon ayant transpercée les pages à plusieurs endroits. Les mots et concepts politiques demeuraient, depuis, illisibles.

-"J'étais furieux." Reprit-il. "Je t'ai immédiatement chassé de ma chambre et toi tu as calmement posé mon livre sur ton pupitre et tu y as planté ton crayon dans la couverture, le brisant en deux." Mycroft serra les dents en glissant sa main sur le trou plus ou moins profond qui transperçait les pages jusqu'au préambule du livre.

-"C'est drôle, je me souviens des larmes de colère qui menaçaient d'apparaître au coin de tes yeux. Cet ouvrage avait appartenu à notre grand-père, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, c'était devenu ton livre préféré depuis sa mort." Se remémora-t-elle sombrement.

-"Tu n'avais montré aucune émotion."

-"À quoi bon? La vie est comme une portée sur laquelle il faut poser ses notes pour en définir la musique."

-"Si les notes sont des sentiments alors la mélodie de nos vies, à tout deux, est bien triste." Soupira l'homme de Glace qui sentait comme des griffes commencer à se resserrer autour de son cœur. "S'attacher n'est pas un avantage. Je suis resté seul une bonne partie de mon enfance parce que j'avais très tôt appris cette leçon. Peut-être est-ce ce que tu n'as jamais pu comprendre." Mycroft replaça son ancien livre sur le pupitre en le refermant délicatement.

-"Tu refuses de saisir le message. Mais les débuts sont toujours difficiles. Je vais t'aider un peu... Ne t'es jamais-tu demandé pourquoi je voulais jouer avec toi?" Demanda Eurus. Mycroft arrêta tout mouvement, sentant qu'une révélation était sur le point de se produire.

-"Tu étais intelligente. Très intelligente. Père et mère n'évaluaient pas l'ampleur de tes capacités mentales. J'étais celui qui pouvait comprendre. Te comprendre." Comprit-il alors.

-"Oui... Et tu m'as rejetée, effrayé pas ce dont j'étais capable de faire." Le cingla-t-elle.

-"Non, ce jour-là, quand je t'ai vu me regarder, le crayon à la main, j'ai compris ce que tu étais..." Murmura l'homme en passant une main sur son visage. "Dès lors, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi, mais par dessus tout, j'ai veillé sur Sherlock!" S'exclama-t-il en tentant désespérément ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

-"Pourtant, si tu ne voulais pas de moi, lui, est devenu le seul à qui je pouvais me raccrocher."

-"Tu lui as appris le violon."

-"Un élève exemplaire."

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouvait plus rien à redire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser pour tenter de se protéger de ce que lui-même avait fait.

-"Tu as tenu notre petit frère hors de portée. Je voulais jouer mais tu as tout fais pour m'écarter de lui! Je n'avais personne." Un silence pesant suivit sa dernière phrase avant que Eurus ne mette fin subitement à la communication, laissant Mycroft seul une fois de plus, avec ses pensées. Sa respiration ne reprit un rythme normale que quand il fut certain que l'écran noir ne se rallumerait plus.

Il tourna en rond, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Quelle question idiote, il devait continuer bien sûr! Pour Sherlock, pour le Dr. Watson. Ce premier message, enfin dévoilé, ne lui avait laisser qu'un poids sur les épaules. Le poids de la culpabilité.

-"Tout es de ma faute."

S'il avait fait plus attention à sa sœur, s'il avait fait en sorte de la protéger d'elle-même et non de protéger Sherlock à la place, serait-il ici, aujourd'hui, à subir ces tortures psychologiques? Il avait poussé Eurus à l'isolement car elle était certes un génie mais était aussi, sans le moindre doute, dangereuse. Mais ses méthodes pour réussir à l'écarter le plus possible de leur petit frère l'avait rendue certainement plus hostile avec le temps, l'asile puis la prison n'arrangeant en rien son cas. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle le haïsse mais aussi par la même occasion, quelle haïsse Sherlock. Sherlock qui en cet instant même était sûrement en danger. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas là pour le protéger. C'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet endroit.

-"Ma faute..." Répéta-t-il dans un murmure pour lui-même. Maintenant accablé par une culpabilité qu'il avait tenté de repousser durant des années, il se tourna vers le coin droit au fond de la pièce, là où le deuxième objet l'attendait.

Oui, il y avait des choses qu'il regrettait. Celle-ci étant la plus importante. Mais regrettait-il d'avoir préféré protéger son frère au détriment de la santé mentale de sa sœur déjà dérangée?

Non. Parce que savoir Sherlock en sécurité était la note la plus rare et la plus juste qui pouvait ponctuer sa vie de temps en temps.


	3. III No one protects you

**III. No one protects you.**

41 minutes 17 secondes.

Le choc passé, Mycroft ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se diriger, le cœur lourd, vers le coin droit au fond de la pièce. Il avait pourtant de quoi hésiter, Dieu seul -et Eurus- savaient ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques instants! Mais un coup d'œil aux dernières dizaines de minutes restantes lui avait instantanément procuré le courage et l'urgence dont il avait besoin pour faire un premier pas vers sa prochaine épreuve.

-"Objet nettement plus bas que le précédent: 1 mètre, 90 centimètres. Non, 93. De forme ronde, une surface lisse; il est évident que c'est un meuble. Pas une chaise: il n'y a pas de dossier, trop large pour que ce soit un tabouret, ça ne peut donc être qu'une table, petite, étroite, le genre d'objet que l'on place dans le coin de la pièce pour meubler facilement et efficacement l'espace." Observa-t-il tandis qu'il s'en approchait d'un pas plus ou moins sûr. L'image d'un guéridon, nom donné à une table en bois de petite taille tenant sur un seul pied, apparut dans son esprit. Il fouilla dans ses plus profonds souvenirs et grimaça quand il se remémora enfin ce vieux meuble typiquement français que sa mère avait acheté sur une brocante un matin pluvieux. Eurus avait-elle une fois de plus réussi à sauver un tel objet de leur maison d'enfance?

Il se souvint vaguement que ce jour-là, à la vue de cette table qui trônait déjà dans le coin du salon, il n'avait pu s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de gratifier sa mère d'un regard d'abord réprobateur puis légèrement méprisant. Quelle idée d'acheter des choses aussi encombrantes que celle-ci! Mais sa mère était comme ça, qualifiée de femme charmante d'après leurs connaissances et de "tout-simplement-aussi-normale-que-n'importe-qui-d'autre" par lui-même et son frère. Mais bien qu'ayant toujours fait de son mieux pour éviter cet amour maternel qu'il ne supportait pas, il admirait sa mère entant que telle tout autant que son esprit vif dans le domaine des mathématiques que d'après lui, elle ne mettait pas assez en avant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire: il serait obligé de lire tranquillement son livre dans le fauteuil à côté de cette table aux motifs grecques, faisant tache dans leur salle de séjour qui, elle, avait été d'un style plutôt simple et classique. En bref, il s'en souvenait maintenant avec précision, ce truc était immonde. Inutile de préciser que, depuis, Mycroft, par pure mauvaise foi, avait pris place le plus souvent possible à l'autre bout du salon pour marquer sa désapprobation face à ce choix de mauvais goût. Il s'agissait certainement d'un des rares sujets sur lequel les deux frères Holmes, dans leur enfance, avaient été d'accord. Mycroft détestait s'en rendre compte aujourd'hui, mais son comportement, à l'époque, vis-à-vis de ce meuble inutile avait ressemblé en tout point à ce celui de Sherlock. Ridicule et puérile.

Commençant à cerner en partie les agissements d'Eurus, il se pouvait fortement que ce soit ce vieux meuble sans intérêt, lui aussi certainement sauvé du feu, qui se trouvait sous le drap. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas cette table qui allait lui poser problème... Mais bien ce qui se trouvait dessus et dont il n'en avait pas encore déterminé la nature.

-"Bien, assez perdu de temps." Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Les souvenirs d'enfance remontaient à la surface avec force, menaçant de briser la barrière que l'homme de Glace avait érigée autour de ces sentiments mélancoliques qui pouvaient entraver sa raison. Et donc sa réussite. S'il se laissait aller à des émotions de ce genre, il risquait d'être détourné plus d'une fois de sa "mission" au détriment de Sherlock et du Dr. Watson.

"Peut-être est-ce le but de Eurus finalement? Rendre la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà..." Lui murmura une petite voix.

Il secoua la tête et d'un geste presque rageur, il envoya le drap voler quelques mètres plus loin et comme prévu, le guéridon de sa très chère mère apparut devant lui. Il l'observa, ignorant son trouble, et énuméra d'une voix hésitante les détails intéressants qu'il pouvait y déceler:

-"Le bois est... noir. Ce n'est pas sa couleur d'origine, ce style de meuble n'est pas connu pour être généralement construit en bois d'ébène." Il pris une seconde pour se ressaisir et repris tout de suite après en s'agenouillant devant le pied en bois: "Il était en chêne, le bois a donc dû brûler sur toute sa surface durant l'incendie. Les motifs en ont été effacés mais il reste tout de même quelques traces ici et là qui témoignent de leur ancien emplacement." Lorsqu'il les effleura de deux doigts, de la suie vint immédiatement les tâcher. Mycroft leva un sourcil, affichant un air moqueur. "Et bien, petite sœur, quand je disais que tu soignais la présentation j'aurais dû dire que c'était plutôt le côté "mise en scène" qui était mis en avant."

Il ne se moqua pas plus longtemps, certain qu'il finirait pas le regretter de quelques manières que ce soient. Il releva la tête et son regard fut directement attiré par une petite boîte rectangulaire et noire de suie, à hauteur de ses yeux, posée au centre de la table. Voilà qui allait être intéressant. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, la couche de suie qui recouvrait le métal argenté tombant du couvercle. Retenant un soupire, il essuya du mieux qu'il put ses doigts maintenant noirs sur un morceau de tissu blanc plié à côté de la boite.

-"Quelle délicate attention..." Dit-il avec ironie. Mais savoir que Eurus avait sûrement mis cette serviette sur le côté parce qu'elle avait certainement dû prévoir qu'il en aurait besoin pour s'essuyer les mains, le mis mal à l'aise. Le Gouvernement Britannique n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un puisse avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Et il n'appréciait cela en aucun cas.

Une légère grimace de dégoût déformant sa bouche, Mycroft déposa négligemment du bout des doigts le bout de tissus sale sur le bord de la table et reporta son attention sur l'objet à l'intérieur de la boite. Il arqua un sourcil et doucement, le saisit, tressaillant au contact de ses doigts avec la matière froide, et le soumis à l'examen complet de son regard bleu perçant. Il le retourna dans ses mains plusieurs fois, alternant les angles de vue, une suite logique de déductions défilant comme une vieille habitude devenue réflexe, dans son esprit.

"Canif en bois vernis. Bordeaux. Forme rectangulaire. Peu épais. Griffés sur les bords. Reliefs partiellement arraché. Nom gravé... Illisible."

-"Le canif de notre père, bien entendu." Dit Mycroft d'une voix neutre, presque en soupirant. En effet, il y avait de quoi car cet objet avait été de nombreuses fois la cause de plusieurs désaccords entre les trois enfants de la famille Holmes. Mycroft se souvenait de ces moments-là comme si c'était hier:

-"C'est un objet dangereux, vous pourriez vous blesser avec!" Avait un jour tenté une fois de plus d'expliquer le père de famille après une énième dispute. Il regarda, comme à chaque fois, chacun de ses enfants dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'ils aient bien compris. Les principaux intéressés, assis tous les trois dans le fauteuil ne répondirent pas. Les yeux de Mr. Holmes avaient à peine rencontrés ceux de Mycroft que celui-ci, les bras croisés, avait détourné le regard en soupirant impatiemment. Eurus, elle, silencieuse, peut-être celle la plus pardonnable car trop jeune pour comprendre, soutint le regard de son père de ses yeux perçants et ce fut au tour de l'homme de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur Sherlock assis à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Leur père poussa un long soupir d'agacement pour attirer l'attention de son fils qui regardait ailleurs dans l'intention d'avoir l'air impertinent.

-"Sherlock? C'est bien compris?" Répéta-t-il finalement à son attention. Le jeune garçon daigna enfin le regarder, la moue toujours boudeuse. Nouveau soupir, mais de lassitude cette fois-ci, et Mr. Holmes autorisa aux trois fautifs de disposer.

-"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet, c'est un outil." Corrigea Sherlock à l'intention de son père tandis qu'il quittait le salon.

-"Un canif, Sherlock. Sois plus précis." Le reprit son frère en quittant à son tour la pièce.

-"Non, une arme." Avait murmuré à son tour Eurus du haut de ses huit ans. Son murmure à peine perceptible avait quand même été entendu par les trois autres personnes présentes. Un silence total était tombé dans la pièce, chacun s'était figé. Un frisson avait secoué Mycroft de la tête aux pieds. Son premier réflexe avait été, comme dans un instinct de protection, de chercher du regard son frère qui, lui, avait déjà repris le chemin de sa chambre en vitesse. Tandis qu'à son tour, il en faisait de même, il s'assura, du coin de l'œil, que son père emportait bien avec lui ce fameux canif pour le mettre hors d'atteinte.

Seule Eurus, à nouveau silencieuse, était restée dans le salon, plongée dans ses pensées. Trop jeune pour comprendre? Même ses parents n'y croyaient plus.

Mycroft fut secoué par un frisson comme il y avait quelques dizaines années et ferma les yeux un bref instant pour se reconcentrer sur la raison d'avoir choisi un tel objet. Quel en était le satané message?

-"Réfléchis, réfléchis,... Nous étions encore jeune mais... Nous ne nous battions pas pour ce canif en lui-même. Non, nous nous battions contre l'interdiction d'y toucher. Chacun voulait prouver qu'il pouvait outre-passer les règles. Je voulais prouver que j'étais le plus grand et que manipuler ce canif n'étais pas de l'imprudence, que je pouvais faire attention à ce que je faisais. Et Sherlock... Sherlock, voulait simplement faire comme moi, montrer qu'il était tout autant responsable." Dit Mycroft en roulant des yeux. Il passa sa main sur le canif de son père et plissa des yeux quand il la passa sur le nom qui y était gravé.

-"Mais toi... Toi, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui ce serait passé si tu avais mis la main dessus..." Murmura-t-il discrètement. Malgré toute sa concentration tournée vers ce nom gravé, il restait bel et bien illisible à cause de la peinture enlevée à plusieurs endroits dû à l'usure. Il se calma et passa alors son index dessus, se focalisant non pas sur ce qu'il voyait mais sur ce qu'il sentait. Son doigt suivit délicatement le profond sillage qu'une lame avait dû faire pour laisser ces quelques lettres dans le bois. Petit à petit le nom apparut dans son esprit comme un coup de poing. Il le cria dans sa tête mais seul un murmure inaudible franchit ses lèvres:

-"Eurus..." Quelqu'un avait finalement bien réussi à s'approprier l'objet tant convoité.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément, un mauvais pressentiment enserrant subitement son cœur comme une ombre qu'on voit se profiler derrière soi pour mieux nous engloutir. Mycroft fixa le canif toujours dans sa main qui s'était légèrement mise à trembler. Il serra l'objet jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches pour empêcher ses tremblements, ne pouvant plus ignorer se sentiments de peur qui l'avait subitement envahit. Son regard dévia au ralentit comme dans un rêve vers le décompte qui continuait à faire défiler les secondes, sans ralentir.

Quelque chose allait se produire. Là. Tout de suite.

30'03.

30'02.

Il fallait qu'il bouge! Qu'il trouve une solution! Il le sentait jusque dans ses os, quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme le sentiment que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là, chaque mouvement, chaque hésitation, avait été prévus, comme s'il ne pouvait rien y faire même s'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Il serra les dents, les muscles tendus, ses yeux fixant, sans cligner, les secondes défiler.

30'01

30'00.

La moitié du temps qui lui était accordé était écoulée. Mais rien. Rien ne se passa.

Mycroft s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et se força à se détendre malgré sa main toujours crispée autour du canif. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sentiment qu'un piège s'était refermé sur lui ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

Soudain, la pièce devint brusquement rouge dans un bruit sourd. La lumière teinta de son halo lumineux les murs d'une couleur sang. Trop tard.

Mycroft resta sans voix. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il sentit tout son corps parcourut d'un long frisson de douleur, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Son regard se posa sur la main qui tenait toujours le canif. Un automatisme. Programmé pour s'ouvrir après un certain temps. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir? Ses yeux humides sous la surprise et le choc que la douleur lui avait asséné rendirent sa vue trouble. Il n'eut le temps que d'analyser brièvement ce qui s'était passé avant de fermer à nouveau violemment ses yeux pour tenter de faire abstraction de la souffrance qui se propageait à travers tout son corps comme une décharge électrique.

La lame, programmée d'une quelconque manière pour se déployer à un moment donné, était recouverte de sang. Mycroft lâcha, non sans un gémissement de douleur qui passa à travers ses dents serrées, le canif qui tomba dans une flaque sombre qui s'agrandissait à ses pieds à une vitesse folle. La peau de son poignet et de sa main avait été déchirée tout en longueur par la lame aiguisée. La plaie d'une dizaine de centimètres ne cessait de s'agrandir et de lâcher un flot de sang dont toute la manche de son costume s'imbiba en quelques instants. Le liquide rouge coulait sans que son débit ne ralentisse, une veine principale avait dû être tranchée.

Mycroft poussa quelques soupirs saccadés et se força à inspirer et expirer calmement malgré ses muscles toujours aussi tendus, afin de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées pour trouver une solution. L'atmosphère de danger qui régnait dans la cellule ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, le sang battait à ses tempes, sa vue était brouillée. L'homme, dont la couleur bleue du costume rivalisait avec un rouge carmin qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain, se sentit dangereusement glisser au bord de l'inconscience alors qu'il reculait encore de quelques pas en arrière. Il tomba assis sur le lit et s'appuya de son bras valide contre le mur noir, son autre bras ouvert, serré contre sa poitrine pour s'accorder un semblant de répit.

-"Eurus..." Répéta-t-il, à la limite de perdre son contrôle légendaire.

-"C'est qui ça?" Demanda soudainement une petite voix à travers les haut-parleurs. Mycroft sentit des gouttes de sueurs couler dans son dos et sa tête lui tourner plus fortement.

-"Oh... Ce n'est... personne..." Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux gémissements. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Eurus lui accordait quelques secondes de discussion avec la petite fille de l'avion, le moment ne pouvait pas être plus inopportun!

-"Vous avez mal?" La voix de la petite était tremblante de peur dû à sa situation mais semblait pourtant sincèrement inquiète pour son potentiel sauveur. Mycroft se redressa en vitesse, manquant de s'évanouir une bonne fois pour toute.

-"Non... Je dois rester conscient... Sherlock..." Il s'avança et s'appuya sur la petite table pour soutenir ses jambes qui menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment. Il saisit cette fois-ci le morceau de tissus à pleine main et le noua du mieux qu'il put autour de son poignet, là où la plaie semblait être la plus profonde, en s'aidant de sa main valide et de ses dents. Il retira ensuite sa veste en grimaçant et la laissa glisser par terre et rejoindre le sang qui maculait le sol de la cellule.

-"La ville... La ville, tu la vois?" S'exclama-t-il, sa raison reprenant peu à peu le dessus. S'il perdait conscience, il perdait toute chance de sauver son frère et son acolyte. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour le distraire, le tenir concentré. Comble de l'ironie, tout ce qu'il avait sous la main était un avion à faire "gentillement atterrir" en pleine mer pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur une ville, et pour seule aide, une petite fille terrifiée.

-"J'ai déjà répondu à l'autre monsieur. Il m'a pas dit ce que je devais faire, mais quelle est la suite maintenant? S'il vous plaît..." Paniqua l'enfant, des sanglots dans la voix. Mycroft lâcha un soupir inaudible pour d'une part, lutter contre la douleur toujours bien présente et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas de solution pour empêcher son corps de se vider de son sang.

-"Non, non, calme-toi... Tout va bien." C'est alors qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux, soudain tous ses sens en alerte. "Le monsieur à qui tu as parlé, est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment il s'appelait?" Mycroft ne pouvait empêcher une légère lueur d'espoir de commencer à poindre dans son cœur.

-"Je sais pas..."

-"Fais un effort, sa voix! Comment était sa voix?" Commença à s'énerver l'homme de Glace. Il avança sa main tremblante vers son bandage de fortune déjà poisseux de sang et l'arracha d'un coup, ce n'était pas assez suffisant pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-"Il avait une grosse voix, il... il..." La fillette commença à pleurer.

"Sherlock!" Le soulagement envahit son corps, l'anesthésiant contre la douleur pendant un bref instant.

-"Il est vivant." Sa vue retrouva sa précision et sa blessure lui parut tout d'un coup plus supportable. Mycroft se redressa et balaya la pièce du regard. Il jeta finalement son dévolu sur le drap d'un troisième objet dans le coin droit juste devant la vitre. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire.

-"Vous allez m'aider?" Demanda la petite fille d'une toute petite voix en reniflant.

-"J'aide mon frère. Je le protège." Rétorqua Mycroft qui avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité et sa voix froide. Il avait fait son choix. Il devait sortir d'ici avant la fin du temps imparti. Retrouver Sherlock. Rentrer chez lui. Ne pas mourir ici, seul. L'avion s'écraserait quelque part, peu importe. Ayant entendu plusieurs secousses à travers les micros, l'appareil devait déjà se rapprocher considérablement du sol et si elle ne venait que d'apercevoir la ville il y avait quelques minutes, alors... Il s'écraserait dans l'eau certainement. Simple question de probabilités.

"Je suis désolé." Il ne pouvait se résoudre à annoncer à cette petite fille qu'il avait choisi de la laisser se cracher quelque part dans l'océan. Qu'il choisissait la vie d'un homme, son frère, à la sienne et peut-être même à celle de milliers d'autres personnes quelque part dans le monde.

-"Mais... Et vous alors? Qui vous protège?" Un silence tomba et la petite voix mourut dans le haut-parleur quand la communication fut coupée en même temps que les lumières qui reprirent leur teinte blanche. Mycroft se figea devant le drap blanc. Seul le bruit des gouttes de son sang tombant sur le sol résonnait dans la pièce. Cette voix... La même que celle qui avait murmuré que le canif n'était qu'une arme. Sa sœur. C'était sa sœur!

-"Comment... Comment?" Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et dans un cri de rage il fracassa son poing sur le troisième objet toujours caché. Un son grave et dissonant retentit dans toute la pièce. Mycroft releva les yeux vers l'objet. Il savait ce qu'il avait devant lui. Aucune déduction cette fois-ci. Aucune méfiance.

Le deuxième message était clair. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, Eurus ne comptait pas nécessairement le garder en vie. C'était à lui de lutter. Seul. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger son frère, à défendre l'Angleterre. Mais et lui? La petite fille de l'avion, Eurus, avait raison. Personne ne le protégeait. Personne ne tenait suffisamment à lui pour s'inquiéter. Il était seul. Même Sherlock... Quand il lui apportait son aide, il n'attendait pas un merci, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Mais il espérait au moins voir une forme de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, pas juste de l'amertume et une fierté mal placée. Est-ce que finalement son petit frère le détestait aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres?

Pour la première fois, une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur sa main ensanglantée. Le drap tomba doucement, révélant le troisième objet et avec lui un troisième message.


	4. IV Before the Storm

**IV. Before the Storm.**

17 minutes et 12 secondes.

Sur un sol noir, taché ici et là de petites gouttes rouges plus ou moins grandes, un voile blanc vint trancher le sombre avec le clair. Aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec la surface froide, les quelques taches et des traces de semelles de chaussures s'imprimèrent en rouge sur le long tissu. La pureté ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Et Mycroft ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, la vue de son sang avait bien failli le rendre inconscient car oui, il n'était pas un homme de terrain. Et puis, il est certain que quand on a un poste aussi haut placé dans le Gouvernement Britannique que Mycroft ou, du coup, quand on le représente tout simplement, si un jour, on en venait à voir beaucoup de sang, on s'attendait au minimum à ce que ce ne soit pas le nôtre. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance là. Mais voilà que maintenant, il ne regardait plus sa blessure avec un regard paniqué et terrorisé. Il était vide. Vide de toute émotion. L'homme de Glace avait repris sa place, avait remis son masque et réfléchissait maintenant à toute allure pour la simple et effrayante raison que le décompte se rapprochait dangereusement de la fin.

-"Je... contrôle... la situation..." Ce ne furent que quelques mots prononcés difficilement et d'une voix faible mais ils suffirent à conforter l'homme dans l'idée qu'il contrôlait ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait pourtant que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait réussir, que son petit frère n'allait pas mourir par sa faute. Mycroft avait besoin de ces certitudes pour continuer le jeu.

Alors, il ramassa le drap et à l'aide de sa main valide et de son pied pour maintenir le tissu au sol, il en arracha un long morceau qu'il s'empressa de nouer en haut de son bras blessé. Un regard distrait jeté derrière lui le fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois afin de résister à l'envie de vomir tant il était certes, faible, mais aussi tant il y avait de sang répandu sur le sol. Il avait vraiment assez perdu de ce précieux liquide. Bientôt, il tomberait, évanoui, qu'il le veuille ou non, s'il n'arrêtait pas vite l'hémorragie. Et à ce moment-là, toute la volonté du monde ne suffirait plus à le réveiller.

Il fit donc un garrot pour limiter le flot de sang puis banda du mieux qu'il put sa main et son avant-bras ouvert. Quand le drap entra en contact avec sa chair à vif, il ne put retenir un gémissement tant la douleur toujours bien présente fut ravivée plus que jamais.

-"Tu sais ce qu'ils disent, _"God save the Queen!"_..." S'exclama une voix sur un ton moqueur.

Mycroft ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de la personne qu'il reconnut comme être sa chère sœur. Évidemment, qui d'autre sinon? Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents pour garder son calme. Pourquoi, dès qu'il réussissait à se ressaisir, elle trouvait à chaque fois le "bon" moment pour intervenir et le déstabiliser à nouveau?

-"Quel étrange phénomène que de parier la protection de sa Reine sur une illusion, n'est-ce pas? Les Hommes se créent des divinités, des dieux et reportent sur ces mêmes créations leurs fautes et leurs malheurs." Continua Eurus, pensive.

Mycroft secoua la tête pour tenter de ne pas faire attention à ses paroles et préféra se concentrer sur sa blessure. Une tâche rougeâtre avait déjà fleurit sur le tissu qui recouvrait son bras. Le cœur battant, il bougea ses doigts poisseux de sang pour vérifier qu'aucun tendons n'avait été sectionnés par la lame du canif. Un bref soulagement lui fit lâcher un soupire quand il sentit ses muscles répondre à sa commande et quand ses doigts sentirent bien la matière froide du troisième objet. Néanmoins, il dût se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un cri de douleur. L'inventaire de ce qu'il pouvait en déduire s'inscrivit devant ses yeux:

"Tendons intacts. Système nerveux intact. Muscles... déchirés. Os non endommagés. Perte de sang... critique."

-"Je pense que dans ton cas, j'oublierais la Reine et je prierais pour moi... God save Mycroft Holmes!" La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire qui fusa dans les micros et résonna dans la cellule, glaçant Mycroft jusqu'aux os. Il ne tint plus.

-"Vas-tu te taire!" Cria-t-il, mettant subitement son calme légendaire de côté. Il fixa Eurus à l'écran dans les yeux, leur regard s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un silence pesant.

-"C'est intéressant, je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais si facilement le contrôle suite à un simple petit accident..." Susura-t-elle après quelques secondes, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres. Mycroft soupira en détournant ses yeux teintés d'un triste bleu vers le troisième objet sur lequel il était toujours appuyé. De toute façon, cet objet avait été sa béquille de bien des manières durant toute sa vie.

-"Un simple petit... accident?" Mycroft lâcha un bref rire nerveux et se redressa pour faire face à l'écran. Il remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux d'une main tremblante par la fatigue et l'effet que les émotions fortes commençaient à faire sentir. Le souffle plus apaisé mais toujours court et saccadé dissimulant une profonde souffrance, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit sa sœur sourire un peu plus.

-"Tu souffres." Constata-t-elle avec un amusement à peine dissimulé dans sa voix. Mycroft ne savait pas si elle parlait de souffrance physique ou morale mais il pouvait assurer que même en cet instant, la première était plus supportable que la seconde.

-" Tu veux... me tuer! Tu es cette fillette... n'est-ce pas? Mais pourquoi? L'avion... L'avion n'est pas réel. Nous y avons tous tellement cru... Et Sherlock..." Sa gorge se noua et sa colère se tut quand le visage de son frère s'imposa à lui. Il le vit soudain apparaître, debout, le dos droit et les traits sévères, face à lui dans la vitre, prenant la place de son propre reflet.

-"Sherlock... Où est-il?" Demanda-t-il à Eurus, désespérément. Ses yeux n'avait pas quitté le visage pâle de son frère qui semblait lui aussi le fixer mais avec un air de reproche et de déception.

 _"C'est de ta faute! Regarde où nous en sommes..."_

-"Mon but va bien haut-delà de ta mort, Mycroft. Si tu venais à perdre la vie... Tu ne serais alors qu'un dommage collatéral." lâcha-t-elle, ignorant ses questions et elle l'observa attentivement s'avancer vers la vitre comme hypnotisé par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Il savait que la douleur avait son rôle à jouer dans cette hallucination mais il leva tout de même sa main vers le célèbre détective, hors de portée, immatériel, comme s'il s'était vraiment tenu, là, devant lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent la vitre et y laissèrent des sillons rouges qui s'allongèrent jusqu'au sol. À ce moment-là, Sherlock disparut et son propre reflet reprit place.

-"Sher..." Sa voix vacilla et il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. L'homme qu'il voyait face à lui n'avait plus rien du gentleman qu'il avait toujours été. Sa chemise blanche déchirée au niveau de la manche gauche laissait voir son bandage de fortune déjà à moitié imbibé de sang. Tout le tissus jusqu'à son épaule l'était aussi, sans parler de son pantalon et ses chaussures, tachées de même. Il avait le teint cireux et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il savait que la pâle copie de lui-même qu'il voyait devant lui n'était que gravité et souffrance. Mais la vraie douleur se passait à l'intérieur. Il voyait ses épaules se soulever difficilement, comme si un poids sur la poitrine l'empêchait de bien respirer. À chaque battement de cœur, il se sentait plus vulnérable et en proie à une véritable détresse émotionnelle. Mais il ne fallait pas céder. Pas encore.

-"9 minutes. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait l'heure de... jouer?" Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Toujours concentré sur les battements de son cœur, Mycroft eut un sursaut de douleur quand celui-ci rata un battement à l'entente du temps restant. Sans crier gare, une vague de panique le submergea quand il se rendit compte qu'à 9 minutes de la fin, il n'était qu'à la moitié de son épreuve. Seuls deux messages étaient connus et il en restait le même nombre à découvrir. Mais le prix à payer en était une profonde souffrance morale. Insoutenable.

Finalement, il sourit de façon presque imperceptible malgré lui alors que son regard dévia de son reflet pour se poser sur un superbe piano droit en bois d'ébène vernis. Le troisième objet. Son piano. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait encore lui arriver, il n'était pas là pour se sauver, lui, de toute manière.

-"9 minutes?" Répéta-t-il dans un murmure en faisant quelques pas sur le côté pour se poster devant l'imposant instrument à cordes.

-"Profites-en." Lui répondit-elle tandis qu'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Contrairement à ce que Mycroft aurait pu penser, aucune moquerie ne se fit sentir, ces deux mots résonnèrent comme un conseil dénué de toute méchanceté. Il garda cette constatation pour la moins surprenante dans un coin de sa tête et s'assit sur le petit tabouret noir en face de lui. Sa main blessée caressa les touches usées par le temps, laissant échapper une mélodie à peine audible.

Le plus beau dans une tempête c'est quand soudain, au milieu des vagues noires, agitées, ne faisant plus qu'un avec le ciel sombre, un coin de lumière apparaît. Les nuages s'écartent légèrement, juste assez pour laisser passer des rayons de lumière blanche. Un sublime contraste avec le reste du paysage ravagé par le tonnerre. Un instant où à nouveau, on peut respirer. Pas un espoir, non, car on sait que le pire n'est pas terminé et qu'il reste encore à venir, mais juste un moment de plénitude, de flottement. Une seconde de répit volée au temps qui nous échappe, qui nous manque toujours un peu plus.

Mais Mycroft sentait s'écraser, petit à petit, sur ses épaules, la pression du quatrième et dernier objet depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il savait que ce court interlude au piano ne durerait pas. Que le problème final arrivait à grand pas.

Il jeta par réflexe, un coup d'œil à l'écran redevenu noir. Est-ce par instinct ou par déduction qu'il sut qu'il ne se rallumerait plus? Enfin, du moins pour sa sœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle en avait fini avec lui, reprenant son autre partie d'échec là où elle l'avait laissée avec ses deux autres victimes.

-"Tu veux que je joue?" Mycroft posa ses deux mains sur le clavier blanc et noir avec un petit rictus méprisant. Les gardes qui le surveillaient depuis l'extérieur de la cellule avait été forcé d'écouter Eurus jouer du violon pendant des heures durant des années, ce qui était vite devenu un supplice pour eux. Et bien maintenant, ils allaient devoir l'écouter, lui. Il prit secrètement ça comme une petite vengeance, bien mince à côté de ce qu'il leur aurait fait subir en temps normal et... au top de sa forme.

-"Bien. Commençons." Par réflexe il chercha du regard des partitions mais n'en vit aucune. Il leva un sourcil, excédé au plus haut point et inspira profondément pour se calmer quand il remarqua ses mains recommencer à trembler légèrement. Voilà qu'il perdait ses moyens au moindre problème maintenant! Il fallait impérativement qu'il reconstruise ce mur qu'il avait bâti autour de ses émotions que Eurus venait de démolir, brique par brique, ces dernières dizaines de minutes. Sans quoi, il n'arriverait pas au bout de l'heure qui lui avait été accordée.

-"Voyons... Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin,..." Énonça-t-il en vitesse. Après tout, il en connaissait la plupart des morceaux par cœur depuis ses 10 ans. Quelques pages criblées de notes et d'accords complexes fusèrent devant ses paupières fermées tandis qu'il passait en revue un tiroir de son palais mental. Un tiroir longtemps laissé ouvert dans ses moments de solitude lorsqu'il était enfant. Les pages tournèrent plus vite devant ses yeux à mesure que les mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient, du temps où plus que jamais il s'était senti seul, à part. Toutes ses moqueries... Se considérer le plus intelligent et l'être de surcroît ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, surtout à l'école. Bien vite, il arriva à la fin de son inventaire sans n'avoir pu choisir aucun morceau. Aucun ne semblait adéquat.

-"Mais adéquat pour quoi?" S'écria-t-il en rouvrant les yeux dont l'iris avait viré à un bleu glacial. De fausses notes remplirent la pièce à en faire mal aux oreilles quand son poing s'abattit sur le clavier avec fureur. À quoi rimait tout ça? Ce n'était pas quelques malheureuses notes qui l'aiderait à survivre! Mycroft passa sa main valide devant sa bouche et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, reflétant son impuissance. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant Eurus avait été claire, il devait jouer.

-"Et si..." Murmura Mycroft en proie à une soudaine révélation. Il se souvint que quelques heures plus tôt, Eurus avait aussi commandé à Sherlock de jouer. Il avait choisi Beethoven évidement, mais avait été coupé dans son élan à la deuxième note. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu.

"Joue-toi." Et là, depuis le bureau du directeur de la prison, il l'avait entendu dans son oreillette, glisser son archet sur les cordes de son violon avec une infinie douceur dont il n'aurait jamais cru Sherlock capable. Mycroft n'avouerait jamais à quel point cette mélodie emplie de mélancolie et de romance l'avait touché. Alors, lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin gauche au fond de la cellule. Là, le pupitre était toujours debout fièrement, comme s'il attendait qu'enfin le fait qu'il soit là prenne tout son sens. Délicatement, l'homme au regard triste et fatigué se saisit du livre et le plaça sur son piano. C'était lui sa partition.

Comme dans son enfance, ses doigts vinrent à nouveau effleurer les touches pour reprendre possession d'une parfaite maitrise de l'instrument. Il savait que ce qu'il allait jouer ne reflèterait pas ce qu'il était mais bien sa sœur. Sa colère, sa haine envers lui. Cependant, ces deux objets, un piano et un livre ravagé par la musique, se trouvant dans la même pièce, n'était pas une coïncidence. Donc, il commença, légèrement apaisé par le contact avec l'instrument familier.

La mélodie qui s'éleva, fut au commencement délicate et mélancolique. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches avec agilité et bien que l'homme de Glace découvrait pour la première fois ces accords, aucune mauvaise note ne fusa. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était qualifié de virtuose. Cette musique était certes, lente mais commença très vite à se changer en quelque chose de plus inquiétant. Tellement angoissant que l'atmosphère de la pièce en fut changée pour laisser un voile de peur flotter dans l'air. Tel était Eurus déjà à 6 ans.

Mycroft sentait pourtant qu'il devait continuer. La demi seconde de silence qui ponctuait ses mouvements de la main pour tourner à chaque fois une page et passer à la suivante était une demi seconde de répit la bienvenue. Les notes se changèrent bientôt en un véritable orage de colère et de désespoir. Ses mains bougèrent plus vite à mesure que la musique s'emballait, causant une douleur atroce à sa blessure qu'il put voir resaigner abondamment à travers le morceau de drap du coin de l'œil. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La haine qui transparaissait à travers les notes qu'il jouait, étaient directement dirigées vers lui, vers le monde entier. La haine qu'une petite fille avait ressentie quand son grand frère l'avait rejetée. Ce morceau lui était adressé. Il était pour lui.

Alors il joua, il joua, sans s'arrêter, que ce soit pour reprendre son souffle ou pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui glissèrent sur ses joues quand le morceau de sa sœur devint finalement le sien. La haine de ses erreurs, la haine de ce qui lui échappait, la haine de tout ce qui arrivait à son petit frère par sa faute, la haine de qui il était, la haine de sa propre faiblesse. Le morceau se finit au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures sur la touche la plus grave du piano. Quand la dernière vibration du son se dissipa dans l'air, le silence lourd et accablant suffit à faire lâcher un léger sanglot de la part de l'homme qui jamais, n'avait pleuré pour quoi que ce soit depuis de longues années.

Faible, c'est ce qu'il était. Faible. Mais surtout humain. Un beau ou mauvais message? Douloureux, ça, c'était certain. Mycroft avait soudain l'impression de suffoquer dans cette cellule lugubre. Ne supportant plus la vue des dernières notes dessinées sur les pages jaunies par le temps, il alla fermer le livre une bonne fois pour toute quand il remarqua un bout de page plus claire que les autres, dépasser légèrement. Presque invisible mais limpide aux yeux d'un Holmes. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il s'en saisit, la gorge se nouant encore un peu plus et arqua un sourcil tandis qu'il examina les quelques pages pliées en quatre. Il les déplia avec hésitation, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se trouvait dessus. Mais l'aîné des Holmes ne s'était pas attendu à ça...

-"Oh Sherlock..." Gémissa-t-il quand il lut le contenu des pages. Eurus n'avait pas été la seule à vouloir jouer avec lui. Sherlock aussi.

De nouvelles partitions. Le titre: _"Brother mine"._

La cellule disparut, le sang se retira et sa souffrance intérieure se dissipa pour laisser le souvenir de son frère prendre place dans son esprit. Il fit le vide et remercia silencieusement du plus profond de son cœur le détective. La musique qu'il se mit à jouer était triste, légère, fragile. Sherlock avait toujours eut un talent indéniable pour la composition. L'harmonie qui s'en dégageait tuait le souvenir du précédent morceau plein de rancune. Contrairement au reste du livre, Mycroft reconnut bien l'écriture de son frère déjà très délicate et travaillée pour l'époque. Ce simple constat le rassura.

Dès lors, il ne se jouait plus. Il se jouait _eux_.

Ce ne fut pas parce que, lentement, il sentait son bras dégoulinant de sang, se paralyser et devenir exsangue que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Ce ne fut pas parce que les touches se confondaient presque sous les gouttes de sang qui les teintaient un peu plus de rouge à chaque fois que ses doigts passaient dessus qu'il eut du mal à aller jusqu'au bout du morceau. Mais bien parce que, se sentant vaciller à cause de l'énergie dont son corps se vidait, il pouvait presque entendre, au creux de son oreille, la voix grave de son frère lui murmurer:

 _"Merci."_


	5. V The Final Problem

**V. The Final Problem.**

3 minutes et 54 secondes.

Les dernières notes de musique s'envolèrent signant la fin de la douce et légère mélodie. Mycroft, les yeux humides, sentit une larme dévaler sa joue et s'écraser sur sa main gauche. Il ne fut pas surpris. Il savait très bien que même quelqu'un comme lui qui avait pour habitude de ne pas verser de larmes arrivait à un moment de sa vie où il fallait remettre le compteur à zéro. Il se sentait à présent vide. La musique ayant joué le rôle d'exutoire, ses émotions avaient déferlé dans chaque note, chaque pression du doigt sur les touches. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que quelques larmes, une sensation de vide, un cœur momentanément apaisé et une pointe d'inquiétude qui persistait toujours.

Encore assis devant son piano, il laissa ses doigts enfoncés dans les touches qui formaient le dernier accord pour étirer le son aussi longtemps que possible. Il aurait tout donner pour avoir tout le temps qu'il voulait devant lui, afin de recommencer à jouer ces partitions froissées, qui à elles-seules renfermaient tant de mélancolie et d'espoir. Quelques instants durant lesquels son frère s'était tenu debout à côté de lui, sa simple présence imaginaire réchauffant le cœur de l'homme de Glace. Un moment qu'il aurait voulu étendre à l'infini.

Mais doucement, les notes moururent dans l'air pour laisser place à nouveau à un silence froid et inquiétant. Au rythme où la musique devenait inaudible, il se sentait glisser dans un état second, des tâches noires obscurcissant peu à peu son champ de vision. Comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que le souvenir de cette mélodie qu'un impitoyable petit Sherlock lui avait composée 25 ans plus tôt.

Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses idées noires de traverser son esprit qu'il avait habituellement la force de repousser, ces pensées qui lui disaient que peut-être, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ferme enfin les yeux. Pour de bon. Il pourrait enfin se reposer, échapper à cette maudite pièce, entouré des objets de son passé qui, dorénavant, le hanteraient pour toujours. Alors ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et ses doigts quittèrent le clavier du piano pour venir se poser sur son bandage de fortune.

Après tout, c'est vrai, si l'Angleterre s'effondrait sans lui, ce qui serait plus que probablement le cas, il ne serait plus là pour devoir la remettre sur pieds. Ce ne serait plus ses affaires. Donc, il pouvait défaire ce simple morceau de tissu qui, difficilement, ralentissait un flux de sang, qui momentanément, le tenait encore en vie. Un geste et c'était la fin. De toute façon, il ne manquerait pas à beaucoup de monde. Son génie, oui, évidemment. Mais lui entant que personne, non. Donc oui, il pourrait mourir. Ici et maintenant.

Soudain, alors que les portes de son palais mental se refermaient doucement derrière lui, le coupant de la réalité, une resta entre-ouverte. Soucieux, il tandis l'oreille, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il entendrait: derrière cette porte se cachait ses plus douloureux souvenirs.

 _-"Barberousse! S'il te plaît... Où es-tu, Barberousse?"_ Une voix frêle, mêlée à des sanglots lui parvint, tandis qu'à travers l'entre-bâillement de la porte Mycroft apercevait, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfance, Sherlock courir dans le jardin à la recherche de son meilleur ami disparut. Il savait que demain il recommencerait, et ce, durant des journées entières, jusqu'à ce que le choc de la perte d'un être cher ne le face se refermer sur lui-même et qu'enfin Mycroft intervienne pour apaiser sa douleur et remplacer ses terribles souvenirs par d'autres à l'apparence plus légère. Il observa une dernière fois ce visage inondé de larmes et ferma enfin la porte pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

-"Sherlock a besoin de moi." Murmura-t-il faiblement tout haut. De retour à la réalité, son cœur se serra douloureusement à ces paroles et sa lucidité reprit instantanément le pas sur la douleur et le désespoir qui avait commencé à l'étouffer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain de stupeur face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire durant son moment d'égarement. Il relâcha brusquement le morceau de drap blanc devenu pourpre qu'il avait inconsciemment déjà commencé à détacher et après une seconde qu'il prit pour se ressaisir, d'une main tremblante, il le ressera même un peu plus fort autour de sa blessure. Oh, ça non, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir. Et ce, tant que Sherlock aurait besoin de lui pour se sortir de ses problèmes, c'est à dire, toujours.

Malheureusement, il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour que Mycroft comprenne que le tissu ne serait bientôt plus d'aucune utilité. Le sang continuait de couler, moins vite, mais son état devenait critique. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête vers le fond de la cellule où le canif qui l'avait blessé ainsi que sa veste de costume gisaient toujours dans une marre de sang, son sang. Pas de doute, à ce stade, c'était une transfusion de sang dont il aurait besoin pour s'en sortir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se redonner contenance et s'appuya de tout son poids sur l'imposant instrument pour se relever dans un gémissement avec une difficulté non feinte.

Soudain la pièce devint rouge un court instant dans un bruit sourd avant de reprendre sa teinte grisâtre. Mycroft sursauta et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol froid et maculé de rouge. Il reprit à temps son équilibre pour voir le décompte qui venait tout juste d'indiquer qu'il restait 3 minutes pile. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que les chiffres qui défilaient devant lui n'étaient pas déformés par sa vue brouillée de larmes dues à la souffrance qui avait secoué son corps à l'instant où il s'était levé. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

-"3 minutes..." Mycroft, son bras blessé plié contre sa poitrine, porta son attention vers le quatrième objet dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Le dernier objet. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial se posèrent sur le drap qui le recouvrait et ne le quittèrent plus tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui. S'aidant de la vitre de la cellule pour économiser son énergie, il marcha le plus vite possible, un pied devant l'autre, il n'y avait plus le temps pour une quelconque hésitation. Sa main, glissant sur le verre froid, laissait une traînée rouge sur son passage, barrant son pâle reflet de sillons pourpres.

À nouveau, la cellule se teinta brusquement de rouge. Mycroft estima qu'il venait de s'écouler 30 secondes depuis la dernière fois. C'était un signal, la lumière se colorerait encore de cette funeste couleur quatre fois avant la fin du jeu. Il n'avait plus besoin de vérifier le décompte, comme s'était ingénieux... Mais ce rythme lui procurait ce qui menaçait de l'achever: l'oppression du danger, la panique, le désespoir.

Rouge. Encore une fois. Il restait 2 minutes. Il n'entendait plus sa respiration saccadée, son souffle court sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour tenir sur ses jambes, tout ce qu'il entendait était son sang battre à ses tempes et son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné. Il devait résoudre la quatrième énigme. Plus vite...

Il s'effondra sur le sol à genou devant le drap, oubliant toute convenance, toute élégance, ménageant son énergie pour ses capacités mentales et non physiques. Il oublia sa blessure dont il avait finalement finit par ne plus sentir la douleur tant elle était aiguë et forte. Mycroft, d'un geste fébrile, souleva la toile blanche du sol. Celle-ci recouvrait quatre dalles du carrelage noir, l'objet, certainement de petite taille, n'ayant pas été déposé sur un meuble quelconque. Eurus avait-elle prévu qu'il serait à bout de force et qu'il n'aurait pas su tenir debout?

1 minute. Mycroft inspira un coup et écarta du revers de la main le drap pour laisser apparaître le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de la fin de cette épreuve macabre. Un deuxième tissu apparut. Plus petit, moins souple, de couleur rose recouvert ici et là d'élégants motifs blancs.

La pièce devint rouge une dernière fois. 30 secondes. Mycroft sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans tout son corps et les battements de son cœur qui semblèrent s'accélérer encore plus vite.

-"Très bien, alors... Heum..." Il pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils en se saisissant de ce qui était manifestement un foulard et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, le tournant et retournant dans ses mains, à la recherche du moindre indice. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus fuyant à mesure que le décompte approchait de la fin, son attention de plus en plus rivée sur les secondes qui défilaient devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. La pression, le poids écrasant du temps qui file le déstabilisait et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Finalement, sa concentration lui échappa et, soudain, il ne sut plus ce qu'il cherchait, il ne savait plus.

Pour la première fois, l'homme qui incarnait le Gouvernement Britannique ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'est précisément à l'instant où il se rendit compte de son impuissance, qu'il comprit. Il comprit le pourquoi de tout ça, le message du quatrième et dernier objet, ce que représentait ce foulard. Tout. Un dernier message, son dernier problème. Un sanglot étouffé traversa ses lèvres quand il se releva, son visage tourné vers les 20 dernières secondes qui lui restaient. En quelques pas, il se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, la posture droite, les yeux rivé sur l'écran en face de lui, comme au tout début, comme avant que tout ne commence. Il garda son calme, malgré la fin qui se rapprochait. Malgré son apparence affligeante, il ne semblait pas avoir peur ou être terrorisé par ce qui allait se passer. Seules ses deux mains crispées sur le foulard qu'il avait gardé témoignaient de son anxiété.

-"Ce jeu n'a jamais été fait pour que je gagne. Dès le début Eurus, tu as su me contrôler... Intelligente et si manipulatrice... Et tu as affreusement raison chère sœur. L'espoir. Voilà ce qui nous pousse à avancer même quand tout est voué à l'échec. Tu as su me donner l'espoir, il y a voici une heure, que je pouvais gagner, que je pouvais sauver Sherlock. Autrement, je n'aurais pas joué." Mycroft souffla un coup pour tenter de maîtriser sa colère et observa distraitement le foulard entre ses mains maintenant tâché de son sang. Il reprit, plus pensivement:

-"J'avais déjà perdu à l'instant où la toute première seconde du temps imparti s'était envolée. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pouvais protéger mon frère de son passé encore longtemps sans avoir à en payer le prix? Car c'est ça le message, n'est-ce pas? La... morale de tout ceci?" Il cracha ces derniers mots en reportant son attention sur l'écran. Il continua, les yeux noirs de colère et d'indignation:

-"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi mais pas ça! Eurus! Tout. Sauf. Ça!" Cria-t-il, son sang froid le quittant définitivement.

-"Tu veux me l'entendre dire? Ce message. Et bien voilà... Je... Je ne peux pas protéger Sherlock. Même la seule chose qui importe vraiment... je ne peux pas la maîtriser: qu'il soit en sécurité." Murmura-t-il en lâchant le foulard qui tomba sur le sol au même moment où la dernière seconde disparut. L'écran devint noir et se ralluma pour laisser place au visage du détective consultant. Un visage dévasté par l'inquiétude et la panique dans laquelle Mycroft se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

-"Sherlock!" Appela Mycroft. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Le regard de son frère était tourné dans une autre direction. Il le voyait de face, comme si la caméra qui permettait de filmer ces images était placée au dessus de quelque chose que Sherlock regardait avec peur.

-"Eurus, tu disais que la réponse était dans la chanson mais j'ai cherché à l'époque, je l'ai examiné sous toutes les coutures, vers par vers, et je n'ai trouvé aucun indice!" Sherlock lâcha ces mots d'une voix pressante, une main tremblante tendue devant lui pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-"Oh Sherlock..." Murmura Mycroft qui voyait ce qui allait arriver sachant que son frère était donc face à un écran de même où Eurus se trouvait. Il s'approcha de la vitre, les yeux toujours levé vers son petit frère qui avait plus que jamais besoin de son aide.

-"Il y avait ce marronnier dans le parc et j'ai creusé autour, j'ai creusé, creusé, creusé... J'ai creusé sur 18 mètres, sur 6 mètres en longueur, en largeur, en profondeur, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé! Rien du tout!" Continua Sherlock dont les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

-"Je reconnais que c'est une énigme assez bien ficelée. C'est vrai... Mais quand même! Tu aurais pu la résoudre." Répondit Eurus d'une voix froide. Mycroft, seul dans la cellule face à cet horrible spectacle dont le terrible dénouement n'allait pas tarder, ferma les yeux un bref moment pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il releva la tête quand Sherlock baissa la sienne, ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Il était en pleine panique, ses facultés erronées, il était à bout. Mycroft n'arrivait pas à déduire ce qu'il avait pu endurer jusque là pour être si déstabilisé. Puis, il comprit l'enjeu quand une troisième voix s'éleva dans le micro:

-"Sherlock! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." C'était John. Eurus avait séparé les deux hommes, Sherlock ne sachant pas où se trouvait son meilleur ami... S'il était à ce point terrorisé c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication: John était en danger. Et Sherlock ne savait pas comment le sauver.

-"Elle a caché John au même endroit que Barberousse 25 ans plus tôt..." Comprit Mycroft, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. C'était maintenant à son tour de porter ses deux mains à son visage pour contenir ses dernières émotions qui menaçaient de se libérer, dévastatrices.

-"J'oubliais, oui, le contexte émotionnel. Attention... Tu vas l'avoir, maintenant!" La voix d'Eurus sonna aux oreilles de Sherlock et à celle de Mycroft comme une sentence. La suite ne se fit pas attendre.

-"Sherlock, les os que j'ai trouvé..." Commença John, d'une voix blanche.

-"Oui, ce sont les os d'un chien, c'est Barberousse qui est là!" Le coupa Sherlock en vitesse. Il disparut un moment du champ de vision et réapparut ensuite devant la caméra pour ne montrer à Mycroft qu'un homme perdu, qui piétinait en ne sachant que faire de plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu tenter de faire jusque là. La vision que Mycroft avait là de son frère, lui brisa le cœur.

-"Mycroft te ment depuis le début. Il nous ment à tous les deux. Ce ne sont pas des os de chien." Continua John d'une voix ferme et désolée.

-"Non, non... Non! Eurus, ne laisse pas ça arriver! Toutes ces années... Je l'ai protégé toutes ces années, je t'en prie... Ne brise pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui! La vérité va le briser..." Cria Mycroft en se précipitant contre la vitre pour espérer se faire entendre de la jeune psychopathe. Ses yeux reflétaient à présent toute la peur qu'il pensait avoir laissée derrière lui quand il avait eu la certitude qu'enfin, Sherlock croyait en ses mensonges. Mais bientôt, tout allait être balayé.

-"Tu te souviens que papa était allergique? C'était à quoi déjà? Qu'est-ce qu'il a toujours refuser de t'offrir malgré toutes tes suppliques? Tu ne vois pas? Il n'a jamais voulu que tu aies un chien." Rappela Eurus. Sherlock secoua la tête, décontenancé, et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put tandis que ses souvenirs revenaient par vagues plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Mycroft soupira de tristesse et baissa la tête, abattu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher ça. Son regard se posa sur le foulard qui gisait sur le sol. Le foulard de Barberousse. Celui avec lequel les deux enfants jouaient aux pirates. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu, mais maintenant à quoi bon? Il avait perdu. Le dernier problème de Sherlock n'avait jamais été quelque chose de négociable, il avait été planifié depuis le début. Depuis des années, dès l'instant où Moriarty avait passé la porte de cette prison. Mycroft aurait pu résoudre les trois premiers messages en une poignées de minutes que le quatrième aurait quand même signifié la fin pour Sherlock. Son dernier problème était aussi celui de Mycroft.

Car si l'un était détruit, l'autre l'était de même.

-"Je t'en prie... Ne fait pas ça, laisse-le, ne lui dis rien..." Répéta avec désespoir l'homme de Glace en posant son front sur la vitre glaciale.

-"C'est drôle cette petite mémoire que tu as. Tu avais de la peine, c'est pour cela que tu as préféré te raconter une autre histoire. Nous n'avons jamais eu... de chien!" Révéla Eurus, ses mots agissant comme des lames qui s'enfoncèrent dans le cœur des deux frères Holmes.

Mycroft releva vivement la tête, le mouvement trop rapide brouilla sa vue et menaça de le faire s'évanouir. Mais rien n'était plus douloureux que l'image qu'il avait en cet instant de son petit frère. Ça y était. Il savait.

-"Non..." Lâcha Mycroft. Il serra les poings, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son frère qui, eux, se remplissaient de larmes.

-"Victor. Victor Trevor. On jouait aux pirates. Moi, j'étais Barbe blonde et lui c'était... C'était Barberousse. Oh... Oh mon dieu..." Murmura Sherlock en état de choc. Dans le noir, son visage pâle éclairé par la lumière de l'écran, se découpait sur les murs gris derrière lui, accentuant l'air douloureux qu'il affichait. Ses yeux, vides, perdus dans ses souvenirs sombres, laissèrent échapper quelques larmes qui brillèrent dans la pénombre.

-"Sherlock! Sherlock, je..." La voix de Mycroft se brisa et toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent, la douleur autant physique que psychologique ressurgit d'un coup et ses émotions destructrices éclatèrent face à son échec. Il n'avait pas su aider son frère, il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Dans un cri de rage, il recula d'un pas et frappa son poing de toutes ses forces contre la vitre, encore et encore. Des larmes de douleurs perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et sa main, certainement brisée, retomba la long de son corps. Le souffle court, à bout de tout, Mycroft leva une dernière fois les yeux vers son frère qui semblait lui aussi le regarder à travers la caméra avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne en même temps que toutes les lumières de la cellule, laissant un homme brisé en son milieu. Pour lui, le jeu s'arrêtait là.

Cette fois-ci , il n'y avait plus de suite, il n'avait plus à continuer. Son manque de sang eut raison de lui et il s'effondra sur le sol, sa tête le heurtant dans un bruit sourd. Son regard tourné vers le plafond noir, il n'éprouvait qu'un immense vide douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras blessé, son corps n'était plus que souffrance. Il sentit la désagréable odeur du sang qui remplit la pièce en quelques secondes. Son accès de colère avait dû aggraver sa blessure. Sentant l'inconscience le guetter un peu plus, Mycroft tourna sa tête sur le côté et fixa l'écran noir derrière la vitre striée de lignes blanches à l'image d'une toile d'araignée, signifiant qu'elle avait dû être légèrement brisée sous ses coups. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant il avait mal, il sentait que son cœur, bientôt, allait le lâcher tant il souffrait à l'intérieur. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent enfin et laissèrent son esprit se réfugier dans son palais mental où il pourrait encore résister quelques minutes de plus.

Sherlock lui manquait. Son petit frère était seul et Mycroft ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. S'il mourrait, qui d'autre pourrait le protéger?


	6. VI Find Me

**VI. Find Me.**

D'un geste délicat, face au miroir, Mycroft passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux pour s'assurer que sa coupe soit, comme toujours, impeccable. Il réajusta sa cravate, la resserra un peu et replaça l'épingle bleutée qui l'ornait avec un regard calculateur: l'apparence jouait un rôle primordial dans le monde de la politique, chaque détails comptaient. Pour finir, il lissa sa veste de costume bleue et frissonna au contact de sa peau avec le tissu de qualité. Froid.

Il lâcha un soupire, se reconcentra sur son reflet et fut satisfait de ce qu'il y voyait. Reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil, il était craint dès que sa silhouette, devenue familière pour les hommes les plus influents du Pays, était aperçue au détour d'un couloir du parlement.

Mycroft sourit. Les hommes politiques ordinaires n'étaient pas fait pour gouverner. Ils étaient fait pour être gouvernés par un autre homme bien plus intelligent qu'eux tous réunis. Cet homme, Mycroft, agissait dans l'ombre, manipulait le monde en coulisse tout en gardant sa réputation intacte, sans qu'il ne prenne le risque de se mettre directement en danger. Il était le Gouvernement Britannique et il contrôlait ces hommes politiques, leur faisait faire ce qu'il désirait en un claquement de doigt. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves, tous savaient déjà ce dont il était capable. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des risque inconsidérés pour se sentir vivant, intouchable. Il n'était pas comme son petit frère.

Son _frère?_

 _Sherlock!_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent soudain- depuis combien de temps les avait-il fermés? -et son attention fut à nouveau captée par son reflet dans la glace. Le fil de ses pensées fut stoppé net par une pointe d'inquiétude qui vint percer son cœur au simple fait d'avoir pensé au détective. C'est alors qu'il leva un sourcil interrogateur quand l'argent poli qui renvoyait une image de lui-même, bien sévère, se teinta d'une fine pellicule de givre. Il leva une main vers le vieux meuble mais n'en n'effleura même pas la surface. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids d'une tristesse soudaine quand il se rendit compte que son apparence, sa personne, inspirait plus la solitude qu'autre chose.

Comme dans un rêve, son regard fut attiré par un autre coin du couloir au milieu duquel il se tenait debout. Les murs, gris et ternes dont leur tapisserie semblait faner, paraissaient s'effriter à vue d'œil. Mycroft rangea ses inquiétudes pour son frère dans un coin de sa tête et plissa des yeux. Il n'avait jamais encore remarqué que le Diogenes Club dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement était un lieu si triste. Et qu'il y faisait si froid.

Il s'empara de son parapluie noir posé contre le mur et se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux, rassuré. Finalement, le Gouvernement Britannique laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui raisonna dans le couloir tout entier. C'était ridicule, le Diogenes Club n'était pas "triste", il était juste très silencieux, peut-être un peu sinistre pour les nouveaux membres. Et c'était un ancien bâtiment qui ne disposait pas de système de chauffage moderne, il arrivait donc qu'on ait quelques frissons en début de journée en arrivant. Mais Mycroft en était un des fondateurs alors pourquoi ce soudain sentiment de mélancolie et pourquoi le manche de son parapluie était-il soudain si glacial?

C'est en se mettant doucement en route vers le grand salon qu'il chercha ce qui n'allait pas. Mycroft détestait analyser ses sentiments, il n'était pas bon du tout dans ce domaine là, mais le silence imposé dans son Club qui d'habitude lui procurait sérénité et quiétude, sonnait aujourd'hui comme un état d'alerte. Ses pas et l'impact du bout métallique de son arme déguisée frappant le sol à ses côtés résonnaient si fort que Mycroft n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Il s'arrêta en face d'une des fenêtres étroites qui atteignaient presque le haut du plafond et se tourna vers la vitre. Les rayons du soleil qui inondaient le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparu et seule une légère lumière blanche éclairait encore le mur derrière Mycroft. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus du rebord de la fenêtre et jeta un bref coup d'œil au dehors. Étrangement, chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur l'extérieur, soit sa vue se brouillait, soit son attention était déviée vers autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas voir dehors. Comment..?

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que sa main se crispait un peu plus sur son parapluie. Était-il malade? Il abandonna finalement la fenêtre pour se tourner vers la porte au bout du couloir devenu sombre qui donnait sur dehors. La lumière blanche venant de l'extérieur, filtrée par la vitre de chaque fenêtre du couloir, dessinait des rectangles blancs sur le sol jusqu'à cette porte par laquelle il était entré quelques instants plus tôt. Celle-ci laissait échapper une lumière encore plus forte à travers la serrure et le contour du bois sombre. Mais le couloir, lui, était maintenant devenu noir.

Mycroft frissonna, il ne se rappelait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Il sentit soudain les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Voilà maintenant qu'il trouvait que cet endroit, qu'il considérait pratiquement comme sa deuxième maison, était devenu sinistre, sans parler de son manque de concentration, d'un sentiment de tristesse persistant, de pertes de mémoires et maintenant une vague de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Et puis quoi encore?

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" Il se serait bien interrogé tout haut mais il n'était pas question que lui, Mycroft Holmes, brise la première règle du Diogenes Club: garder un silence total.

Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il était venu faire ici, quel dossier devait-il clôturer encore? Pourquoi était-il ici? Il avait beau chercher dans sa tête, pas moyen de s'en rappeler. Et dire qu'il était censé se souvenir de tout, tout stocker dans son palais mental afin de garder le contrôle!

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!" Répéta-t-il tout haut, à bout et en colère contre lui-même. Sa voix sembla faire écho aux battements de son cœur toujours aussi rapides pendant encore quelques secondes brisant le silence sacré du grand bâtiment. Voilà, il avait parlé tout haut et cette fois-ci s'en fut trop! Jamais, il n'avait commis cette erreur auparavant.

Mycroft, désemparé et honteux, se dirigea donc d'un pas pressant vers la porte au fond du corridor. Il fallait qu'il quitte le bâtiment avant qu'il ne transgresse une nouvelle fois le règlement. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l'avait entendu. Il souffla dans ses mains froides pour avoir un peu de chaleur et se dit que définitivement, il devait être malade. Un peu de repos et il pourrait revenir ici en début d'après-midi pour finir ce dossier dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom. C'est ça, il irait mieux dans quelques heures...

-"Je n'irais pas par là si j'étais toi." Une voix grave s'éleva soudain pour briser à nouveau le silence. Mycroft sursauta et s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir en resserrant son emprise autour de son parapluie par réflexe. Personne, ici, ne parlait tout haut de son plein gré, personne n'interpellait personne de cette manière. Et surtout, personne ne lui donnait d'ordre ni le tutoyait. L'homme de Glace hésita à répondre à l'inconnu d'une remarque cinglante comme il en avait l'habitude quand quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ou quand on lui proposait quelque chose qui était tout bonnement ridicule, mais se retint à temps.

-"Oh voyons, tu peux parler! Mon dieu, tout ceci est tellement... ridicule." Continua la voix sur un ton légèrement méprisant. Jusque là, Mycroft n'avait pas aperçut l'étranger qui devait certainement être dissimulé dans un renfoncement du couloir, mais ce ton moqueur traduisait de l'impatience et un certain mépris pour les traditions du Diogenes Club. Et même si tous les respectaient de près ou de loin, une seule personne était assez puérile pour oser s'en moquer pour le narguer, lui. C'est donc avec toute la volonté du monde qu'il tenta de garder son calme en inspirant et en expirant à fond tandis qu'il pivotait vers la porte du salon à l'autre bout du couloir.

-"Sherlock..." Marmonna-t-il en affichant un petit sourire crispé, bien décidé à ne pas céder à ses provocations. Mais ce sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut quand il posa ses yeux sur son frère. Une douleur atroce avait assaillit son cœur dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens. Celui-ci se tenait au milieu du couloir, les mains jointes dans le dos. Sa silhouette élancée se découpait dans la lumière blanche d'une fenêtre et son long manteau aussi noir que le reste du couloir faisait contraste avec sa peau pâle.

-"Oh, tu parles maintenant?" Se moqua Sherlock d'un air provocateur. Normalement, son frère faisant toujours tout pour l'énerver, Mycroft lui aurait ordonner de quitter le bâtiment s'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui communiquer mais aucun mot ne franchirent ses lèvres closes. Il resta muré dans son silence, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de celui du célèbre détective. Tant de souffrance s'était déversée d'un coup dans tout son être, enserrant son cœur à la vue de son frère.

-"Que fais-tu ici?" Demanda-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

-"Tu le sais très bien. N'est-ce pas évident?" Le visage du plus jeune prit un air sérieux et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Aucun des frère Holmes ne prononça un mot pendant encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Mycroft ne baisse finalement le sien en signe d'abandon. Un bruit sourd retentit alors dans tout le couloir et se répercuta violement contre les murs. Sherlock regarda le parapluie noir qui venait de heurter le sol. Jamais Mycroft ne lâchait son parapluie ainsi. Jamais.

-"Tu peux parler sans crainte. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment au Diogenes Club, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

-"Je... Oui en effet." Réalisa l'homme en costume bleu.

-"Tout est en train de sombrer dans le noir, cet endroit semble, sans aucun doute, dépérir. Mycroft, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps." Le pressa Sherlock, sombrement. Cette dernière phrase lourde de sens eut le mérite de sortir Mycroft de sa léthargie durant laquelle il avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sentimental! Il y a une fin pour tout. Même pour moi." Répliqua-t-il, son cœur se serrant encore un peu plus. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Sherlock lâcha un soupire théâtrale en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui sous-entendait bien ce qu'il pensait de ces paroles. Ennuyant. Sans prêter attention au regard interrogateur que Mycroft lui lança, il se dirigea vers un renfoncement du mur pour disparaître et finalement réapparaître quelques mètres derrière Mycroft.

-"Moi, sentimental? Je suis dans ta tête, tout ceci est dans ta tête, Mycroft. Tu es sentimental." S'exclama-t-il. Mycroft se retourna brusquement, surpris: ce n'était pas cette voix profonde si caractéristique de son frère qu'il venait d'entendre derrière lui, mais la voix d'un enfant. Là, devant ses yeux, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés et mal peignés se tenait les bras croisés devant la porte qui menait dehors.

-"Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent, grand frère!" S'exclama Sherlock de sa voix d'enfant. Il leva un sourcil en fixant Mycroft de ses petits yeux bleu gris en attendant une réponse et lui tira la langue.

-"Mon dieu, qu'est-je fais pour mériter ça?" Murmura Mycroft en passant une main sur son visage.

-"Hey, c'est pas ma faute!" S'indigna le petit garçon en serrant les poings et en affichant une moue boudeuse. Mycroft le regarda à travers ses doigts légèrement écartés devant ses yeux et laissa finalement retomber son bras le long de son corps en soupirant longuement. Face à un Sherlock de 6 ans, il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Mycroft, l'homme le plus puissant de toute la Grande-Bretagne, n'était pas de taille face à ce petit monstre.

-"Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer, je dois absolument me rappeler de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, pourquoi me suis-je enfermé volontairement dans mon palais mental..." Le sermonna Mycroft comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire.

"Et pourquoi je me sens si mal quand je te regarde." Pensa-t-il amèrement.

-"C'est vrai que, pour une fois, toutes les connaissance que tu y as stockées ne te serviront à rien, elles ne t'apporteront certainement pas de réponses." Renchérît le garçon avec un petit sourire espiègle. Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement car, Sherlock avait raison, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Encore heureux que son frère soit apparut à temps pour le secouer un peu, sans quoi, il aurait pu continuer tranquillement sa journée de travail qu'il s'était créé dans sa tête et finalement... mourir sans même n'avoir rien pu tenter pour l'empêcher.

-"Dis-moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici? Pourquoi... Pourquoi vais-je si mal? Si je ne peux pas me réveiller, c'est certainement parce que je vais mourir, je le sens... Mais alors, pourquoi lutter encore?" Demanda Mycroft à son frère. Il ne lui demandait jamais de conseils mais étant dans sa tête, c'était comme ce parler à lui-même, alors...

-"Pourquoi lutter?" S'offusqua l'enfant, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand sous la surprise. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et leva ses deux petits bras à l'horizontale pour faire barrière entre son grand frère et la porte derrière lui.

-"Je ne te laisserai pas passer!" S'écria-t-il.

-"Je te demande pardon? Qui a-t-il derrière cette porte?" Mycroft fit un pas en avant, ce qui angoissa Sherlock qui recula contre la porte pour tenter de faire encore plus barrage.

-"Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a!" Rétorqua la petite tête bouclée.

-"Si je passe cette porte, je meurs." Dit Mycroft d'une voix basse, remettant son masque neutre pour tenter de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Sherlock acquiesça vivement.

-"Avant que tu ne me fasses intervenir..." Commença-t-il à expliquer.

-"Je ne t'ai pas appeler à ce que je sache." Le coupa le Gouvernement Britannique en levant un sourcil et lui jetant un regard méprisant.

-"C'est étrange de se mépriser soi-même parce qu'on pense à son frère quand on a besoin de lui, tu ne trouves pas? Je suis dans ta tête, Mycroft!" Lui rappela une fois de plus l'enfant toujours concentré sur les mouvements de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche plus de la porte. Mycroft serra les dents, la douleur qui l'habitait depuis quelques minutes commençait à devenir insupportable. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait eu besoin de son frère. Mais, alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable quand il le regardait?

-"Tu as raison... C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici... Mais..."

-"Mais pourquoi? Bonne question! Peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé finir..." Répliqua Sherlock en boudant.

"Mon dieu, il est aussi agaçant dans ma tête qu'à l'extérieur!" Pensa Mycroft en retenant un soupire d'agacement.

-"...Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais compris pourquoi tu étais ici. Tu ne te rappelles de rien si ce n'est, toi devant le miroir, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait d'ailleurs bien ennuyante, enfermé dans ton bureau... Mais, de manière générale, pourquoi se crée-t-on un environnement rassurant?" Demanda Sherlock.

-"Quand on est en état de choc. Notre subconscient nous construit un milieu sécurisant pour nous protéger d'événements réels de nature violente..." Répondit Mycroft qui commençait à comprendre.

-"Mais tu n'as pas pu maintenir longtemps ce milieu car la situation est en train de t'échapper. C'est l'instinct de survie. Tu es sur le point de mourir." Dit le garçon sombrement.

-"C'est pour cela qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait appel à quelque chose qui pourrait réactiver ce choc et donc me pousser à agir." Comprit Mycroft, les sourcils froncés sous une intense concentration. "Sherlock, ta simple présence... me fait du mal mais... Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi... En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi." L'homme de Glace regretta instantanément ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais abandonné son frère. Jamais.

Il s'approcha lentement de son petit frère qui le regardait maintenant sévèrement en pensant qu'il était amusant de voir à quel point son subconscient pouvait être aussi en accord avec se qu'il pensait. Par exemple, il avait toujours considéré Sherlock comme un enfant, agaçant la plupart du temps; dire qu'il était un adulte responsable était faux. Alors, voilà pourquoi de temps en temps, son frère, enfant, venait lui rendre visite dans son palais mental, le plus souvent sans que Mycroft n'arrive à s'en débarrasser. Néanmoins, à la vue de ce visage d'ange essayant de paraître sérieux, Mycroft ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tendre qui s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à la stupéfaction face à la réaction de son frère:

-"Non! Ne t'approche pas, je ne te laisserai pas franchir cette porte!" Cria Sherlock, profondément inquiet.

-"Sherlock, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne passerai pas cette porte. Je ne vais pas mourir, pas avant que je ne t'ai retrouvé, je te le promets..." Le rassura Mycroft, une main tendue devant lui pour calmer le petit garçon qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, il sut. Il venait de dire à Sherlock qu'il le retrouverait. Parce qu'il l'avait perdu! Voilà pourquoi il était ici! Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sherrinford, Eurus, les épreuves, le noir total, la solitude, puis la descente en enfer avec ces quatre messages et enfin Barberousse. Tout lui revint en mémoire comme une marée qui monte en une poignée de secondes pour tout engloutir.

Toutes les portes le longs du côté droit du couloir qui menaient à des pièces secondaires s'ouvrirent en grands pour laisser entendre des voix, des cris et des pleurs. Tous ses souvenirs les plus récents et les plus forts se déchaînèrent en un instant dans ce couloir de son palais mental comme un tiroir de sa mémoire qui venait de se déverrouiller.

-"Aaah!" Mycroft posa un genou à terre et s'appuya sur un mur d'une main. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais la main de fer qui s'était refermée sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put en portant une main à son cœur sur le point de lâcher. Chaque battement augmentait sa douleur. Dans son palais mental, il vivait physiquement la souffrance mentale qu'il avait momentanément réussi à écarter jusque maintenant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et une larme vint s'écraser sur le sol. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait caché ces événements, ce qu'il venait tout juste de vivre avait été traumatisant.

Subitement, une douce voix de fillette s'éleva dans le couloir pour couvrir tout le reste afin de fredonner un chant funeste qui sonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Mycroft. Cette voix... Eurus.

 _I that am lost, oh who will find me?_

 _Deep down below the old beech tree._

 _Help succour me now the east winds blow._

 _Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!_

-"Sherlock... Où es-tu? Où est-ce que Eurus t'a enfermé?" Murmura Mycroft dans le torrents d'images et de mots qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts dans ce couloir devenu lugubre. Le visage de son frère dévasté par la vérité sur Barberousse, ce même visage qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, apparut devant lui. Cette vue suffit à le détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il sentit une force l'attirer vers la porte que l'apparition de Sherlock, enfant, essayait tant bien que mal de garder fermée. Il s'en approcha lentement, essayant de résister à la douleur qui obscurcissait sa vue un peu plus à chaque pas.

 _Be not afraid to walk in the shade_

 _Save one, save all, come try!_

 _My steps - five by seven_

 _Life is closer to Heaven_

 _Look down, with dark gaze, from on high._

-"Non, Mycroft! N'abandonne pas..." Cria le petit garçon dont la petite voix peinait à recouvrir le torrent de sons qui provenaient de toutes ces portes ouvertes sur d'horribles souvenirs. Il vit son grand frère s'arrêter finalement devant lui et s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur, le visage blême et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

 _Without your love, he'll be gone before._

 _Save pity for strangers, show love the door._

 _My soul seek the shade of my willow's bloom_

 _Inside, brother mine -_

 _Let Death make a room._

-"Laisse-moi passer..." Murmura-t-il. Sa voix était chargée de souffrance et semblait contenir une tristesse infinie. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien dans ce palais mental ne peut m'aider, je suis même peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est." Rajouta-t-il.

 _Before he was gone - right back over my hill._

 _Who now will find him?_

 _Why, nobody will._

 _Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen._

 _Lost forever, nine by nineteen._

-"Mais... il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans ce palais mental qui puisse t'aider à me retrouver, à te réveiller. Trouve-le!" Supplia le garçon dans un sanglot. C'est alors qu'il sauta au coup de son frère et le serra contre lui. "Je t'en prie Mycroft, sauve-moi."

Et soudain, le silence retomba dans ce long couloir sombre. Les portes s'étaient refermées d'elles-mêmes, laissant les deux Holmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre profiter de ce moment paisible. La tempête s'était enfin arrêtée. L'homme de Glace sentit son cœur fondre quand il sentit deux petits bras se refermer autour de son coup. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon la porte qui pourrait lui apporter le repos éternel, il pouvait presque la toucher.

-"Pourquoi me retiens-tu?" Demanda alors Mycroft dans un murmure en enfouissant son visage dans les boucles brunes de son frère.

-"Parce que je te protège." Répondît-il tout naturellement. Le silence, réconfortant, berça les deux frères encore durant quelques secondes quand Mycroft se releva avec un fin sourire.

-"Non, c'est moi qui vais te protéger." Dit-il fermement. La douleur, estompée, avait été en partie remplacée par une douce chaleur. Peut-être avait-il encore assez de temps? Sherlock lui sourit en retour, ses petits yeux océans pétillants dans le noir. Lentement, il disparut comme un mirage tout comme la lumière blanche qui n'arrivait plus à éclairer suffisamment le couloir pour pouvoir y voir clairement.

Le sourire de Mycroft qui s'était voulu rassurant s'évanouit en même temps que le dernier rayon de lumière qui vacilla. Plongé dans les ténèbres, seul, Mycroft ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

"Il doit bien avoir quelque chose dans ce palais mental qui puisse t'aider à retrouver Sherlock. Ce quelque chose... Trouve-le." Se répéta-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant au rythme où il prononçait ces mots dans sa tête. Il pensait dans ces pensées. Étrange.

-"Qu'est-ce qui peut m'aider à retrouver mon frère?" Se questionna-t-il cette fois-ci tout haut, en appuyant son front contre un mur, la panique devenant à nouveau une menace se profilant à l'horizon. Il pouvait presque sentir la surface froide sur sa peau lui procurer un frisson. C'est alors qu'un long grincement se fit brusquement entendre.

-"Hey! Un verre?" Lança une voix de l'autre bout du couloir. Mycroft releva la tête et tourna son visage vers l'autre porte qui menait sur le grand salon. Celle-ci était légèrement ouverte et la lumière orangée d'un feu dans la cheminée dessinait des ombres mouvantes sur le sol. Mycroft resta immobile, sans voix.

-"Les Holmes... pas vraiment ma division! Mais si vous m'avez appelé, c'est que je peux me rendre utile." Sourit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant en prenant une gorgée dans son verre de whisky qu'il tenait à la main.

-"Inspecteur Lestrade?" S'exclama finalement Mycroft avec un air d'incrédulité peint sur son visage alors qu'il sentit une douce chaleur se reprendre dans sa poitrine. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un grand sourire de la part de l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, ses grands yeux marrons brillants se plissant légèrement.

Sa silhouette se découpant dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'écarta pour laisser un passage à Mycroft, toujours dans le fond du couloir, dans le noir.

-"Et bien, Mycroft Holmes, vous joindrez-vous à moi?" Proposa-t-il toujours tout sourire.

Mycroft, ne sachant toujours que dire, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte juste derrière lui. Non, l'heure de sa mort n'avait pas encore sonnée! Il se redressa avec une grimace de douleur et marcha vers le grand salon dont l'atmosphère semblait bien chaleureuse. Arrivé à la moitié du trajet, il se baissa et ramassa son précieux parapluie noir.

Mycroft était à nouveau prêt à se battre.


	7. VII Open Your Eyes

Bonjour à tous! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un très léger Mystrade, à peine suggéré. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :D

* * *

 **VII. Open Your Eyes.**

L'élégant parapluie noir tapait le sol de son bout métallique d'un rythme rapide tandis que Mycroft traversait les quelques mètres de distance qui le séparaient de l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Ils furent d'ailleurs bien vite franchit, ses yeux n'ayant pas quittés ceux du policier un seul instant, malgré son dos légèrement courbé par la douleur qui était toujours bien présente. Son parapluie qui avait toujours eu pour fonction de le protéger, que ce soit de la pluie ou d'un potentiel danger, lui servait maintenant d'appui tandis qu'il marchait. Chaque pas l'éloignait de cette porte au fond du couloir sombre et glacial qui le menaçait dans le dos. Chaque pas le rapprochait de la lumière d'un orange flamboyant, de l'air chaud, l'enveloppant de plus en plus, qui s'échappaient du salon devant lequel Gregory Lestrade l'attendait.

Quand Mycroft s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de cet homme, son visage illuminé par la lumière chaleureuse d'un feu crépitant dans la pièce laissait toujours transparaître un léger air de surprise dont l'impassibilité qu'il affichait habituellement ne pouvait effacer. L'homme de Glace pourrait-il seulement un jour retrouver la force de remettre ce masque? Il allait lui falloir du temps pour redresser ses boucliers, pour pouvoir se remettre de ces dernières heures de torture, pour guérir de ses blessures, autant physiques que mentales, que Eurus avait causées. Toutes ces années de maîtrise de ses sentiments pour en arriver à subir tout ça; tout avait si vite été balayé. Mais en cet instant, debout en face de cet Inspecteur de police dont le sourire qu'il lui avait accordé n'avait pas faiblit; il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il n'avait pas besoin de feindre l'indifférence. Pas avec lui.

Sa main, refermée fermement autour du manche de son parapluie trembla légèrement quand une nouvelle vague de douleur submergea son corps tout entier comme une décharge électrique. Son cœur avait beau avoir été réchauffé par les mots de l'incarnation de son frère, il n'en demeurait pas moins sur le point de mourir. Malheureusement, il existait un seuil de tolérance à la douleur qui une fois dépassé, pouvait s'avérer fatal pour tout individu. L'inconscience, le coma, la mort. C'est tout ce qui l'attendaient. Mycroft savait être plus fort mentalement que physiquement mais cela ne signifiait pas que son temps lui était infini. À un moment, viendrait la fin.

Finalement, après un petit silence, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire qui se voulut engageant mais qui, il en fut certain, ressembla surement plus à une grimace. En désespoir de cause, il chercha quelques mots à dire au policier, peut-être pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, ici, dans son palais mental ou tout simplement pour le remercier d'avoir ouvert cette porte pour qu'il puisse venir se réchauffer au coin du feu. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Lestrade l'invita d'une main à entrer, ses yeux marrons toujours aussi souriant.

Mycroft pénétra dans le salon, avec une hésitation qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière un regard déterminé. En quoi venir ici l'aiderait-il à retrouver son frère? Ce salon n'était même pas le grand salon. Ce n'était pas celui dans lequel il avait l'habitude de venir trouver les réponses à ses questions. Cette pièce-ci était bien plus petite, plus sombre, seulement faiblement éclairée par un feu qui normalement était inexistant. Peut-être que sa condition physique déplorable l'empêchait d'avoir accès à toutes ses capacités mentales? Ça expliquerait pourquoi son palais mental était si restreint, si peu précis. Pourtant, il avait cette intuition que tout prendrait fin dans cette pièce, avec lui, cet homme qui maintenant occupait en grande partie ses pensées.

C'est donc tout naturellement, dans l'attente d'une quelconque explication, qu'il tourna son regard vers Lestrade qui venait de refermer la porte sur le couloir, faisant barrière aux ténèbres qui engloutissaient tout sur leur passage. Celui-ci laissa un léger soupire de soulagement traverser ses lèvres quand il se redressa et fit face au politicien qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, légèrement appuyé sur son parapluie noir. Il put alors lire dans son regard bleu clair une question muette face au soulagement dont il venait de faire preuve.

-"Ne soyez pas surpris, quelque part vous savez que je n'aurais pas non plus eu envie de vous voir passer cette porte." Murmura-t-il presque timidement. Il vida d'une traite le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait toujours dans une main et le posa sur un vieux meuble sombre à proximité. L'air gêné, il évita soigneusement le regard de Mycroft et plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa longue veste noire avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Consterné par les paroles du policier, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sous la surprise, Mycroft resta un instant immobile, le dos tourné à l'homme qui attendait maintenant patiemment qu'il le rejoigne dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Seul le crépitement des flammes dansantes dans la cheminée résonnait dans la pièce. L'homme au parapluie noir jeta un coup d'œil furtif par dessus son épaule et observa Lestrade un bref instant, confortablement installé, silencieux, le regard fixé sur un point invisible face à lui. Il déglutit. Ne sachant au final que répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Mycroft prit un temps pour se ressaisir en vitesse avant de rejoindre finalement l'homme aux cheveux argentés dans un deuxième fauteuil. Tous deux se faisaient maintenant face avec pour seule lumière, un brasier éclairant la moitié de leur visage.

Le Gouvernement Britannique posa son parapluie sur le côté de son fauteuil mais garda sa main posée sur le manche, le faisant tourner sur lui-même, distraitement. Mais après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à avoir l'air décontracté alors que le moindre de ses muscles étaient tendus sous l'assaut d'une douleur lancinante.

-"Vous avez mal...?" Cette question n'en était pas vraiment une mais quand Lestrade la posa tout de même comme telle dans un murmure, Mycroft crut qu'il avait rêvé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de l'homme assis en face de lui qui semblait attendre une réponse. Il garda le silence, soudainement agacé par cette question si stupide mais aussi contrarié, que malgré ses efforts, Lestrade avait su démasquer son état. Devant le peu de réactions de la part de son interlocuteur, l'Inspecteur de police retint un soupire et se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, un air sérieux étirant ses traits.

-"Vous avez toujours votre parapluie à portée de main, comme si un danger pouvait survenir à chaque instant. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, vous le tenez dans une main comme un réconfort... Ça vous rassure de savoir que quelque chose peut vous sauver." Expliqua Lestrade d'une voix douce et apaisante en désignant le parapluie d'une main.

Mycroft Holmes, piqué au vif, détourna furieusement son regard vers le feu de la cheminée et resserra sa main sur son parapluie. Il était un homme difficile à déchiffrer et le seul à le pouvoir avait toujours été ce policier de Scotland Yard. Comment pouvait-il lire en lui de manière si naturelle, de manière si déconcertante? Il ferma brièvement les yeux quand il sentit les os de ses jambes presque craquer sous la pression d'une souffrance qui se rapprochait de l'insoutenable.

-"Nos rendez-vous devraient être plus espacés." Répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents pour lutter contre l'envie de crier de douleur. Ces paroles furent les premières qu'il avait prononcées depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Lestrade sourit à cette suggestion qu'il savait très bien sans suite.

-"Nous savons tous deux que vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de moi." Dit-il en se redressant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, toujours munit d'un sourire franc. Celui-ci s'élargit un peu plus quand il vit avec amusement Mycroft lever de manière exagérée les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il reconnaissait à contre cœur qu'il avait raison. Mais soudain, ce dernier se redressa, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand comme si une révélation venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

-"C'est pour ça que vous êtes là." Murmura-t-il en regardant le policier qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de faire lors d'un interrogatoire de police.

-"Vous cherchiez des réponses au sujet de votre frère et quelle est la personne la mieux placée pour vous les fournir?" Demanda Lestrade dont le visage affichait un petit air de fierté malgré lui. Mycroft acquiesça, comprenant enfin pourquoi, voulant à tout prix retrouver son frère, il avait inconsciemment fait appel à cet homme.

-"Le Dr. Watson est la personne la plus proche de Sherlock mais je dois aller jusqu'à l'enlever pour pouvoir avoir des informations sur mon propre frère. Et seulement de manière occasionnelle, sans quoi cet homme commence à m'ennuyer avec ses protestations incessantes... Le plus absurde dans tout ça, c'est qu'il me voit comme celui ayant le mauvais rôle, celui qui refuse tout à son petit frère sans la moindre compassion... Il répond à chacune de mes inquiétudes avec le moins de détails possible, se méfiant constamment du fait que je pourrais en tirer profit." Râla Mycroft, sa bouche tordue par une grimace de mépris et de déception.

Gregory Lestrade acquiesça gentiment et continua tranquillement d'écouter sans interrompre le Gouvernement Britannique se plaindre du peu de coopération d'un homme qu'il kidnappait de temps à autre pour avoir des informations sur son impitoyable petit frère.

-"Mais vous, vous connaissez mon frère depuis bien plus longtemps et après quelques réticences à me faire par de ses agissements, vous avez fini par comprendre. Vous avez compris à quel point je m'inquiète vraiment pour Sherlock. Vous êtes une des seules personnes à avoir compris que Sherlock est en fait mon seul et véritable point faible. Vous me l'avez d'ailleurs fait remarquer plusieurs fois mais je suis sûr que, malgré le fait que je l'ai toujours nié, vous continuez de le penser. Et vous avez raison. Je m'inquiète pour lui..." Mycroft replongea dans sa contemplation des flammes qui semblaient brûler moins fort que quelques minutes auparavant tandis qu'il repensait à toutes ces fois où Lestrade avait débarqué à l'improviste dans son bureau au Diogenes Club. Toutes ces fois où il avait besoin de savoir que son frère allait bien, toutes ces fois où il voulait, ne fut-ce qu'un instant, être rassuré.

Lestrade, très vite, avait en effet commencé à venir de lui-même. Il n'avait aucun problème à discuter en début de soirée avec l'aîné des Holmes à propos du détective encore et encore alors que son sang froid avait été mis à rude épreuve durant la journée par ce dernier. Ses visites, bien qu'à l'improviste, n'étaient jamais mal-tombées, ne dérangeaient en aucun cas Mycroft, qui en savourait chaque minute. Petit à petit, ces entrevues étaient devenues des rendez-vous fixes à raison de deux fois par mois, accompagnés d'un thé, d'un café, d'une pâtisserie. Au fur et à mesure, quand le sujet "Sherlock Holmes" avait fini d'être abordé, Lestrade se resservait une tasse de café avant de partir. Une tasse dont il prenait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour la vider. Ce sont durant ces moments-là, qu'après avoir écouté attentivement ce que le l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard avait d'important à lui communiquer à propos de son frère, que Mycroft se laissait aller à quelques minutes de répit. Il poussait d'une main désinvolte la pile de dossiers face à lui sur le coin de son bureau et entamait avec appétit le croissant ou le pain au chocolat encore chaud que le policier avait rapporté pour lui.

Et ils parlaient. De tout, de rien, de leur vie. Gregory Lestrade n'avait jamais souligné, quand Mycroft refusait de manger parce qu'il était trop pris par son travail, que la boulangerie dans laquelle il allait acheter ces pâtisseries rien que pour lui, lui faisait faire faire un détour d'une vingtaine de minutes en voiture à chaque fois. Et Mycroft Holmes n'avait jamais exprimé tout haut qu'il savait très bien que la seule boulangerie dans les environs n'était pas la porte à côté et que par conséquent, cette attention le touchait bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-"Merci... Merci de m'apporter toujours les réponses dont j'ai besoin au sujet de Sherlock." Souffla Mycroft qui se sentait fléchir à mesure que ses souvenirs défilaient dans les jeux de lumières et d'ombres projetées par les flammes sur les murs de la pièce. Son temps était écoulé, son esprit avait depuis déjà quelques minutes divagué vers une poignée de souvenirs heureux avant de pouvoir s'éteindre.

Sa vue se brouilla, il tenta de bouger ses jambes, mais il se retrouva incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. La douleur le paralysait. À cet instant-là, aucune vague de panique ne le submergea, il savait que la fin approchait. Il savait qu'il avait assez lutté et qu'il était temps d'abandonner. Ses yeux allèrent se fermer pour laisser place à un voile d'un noir profond obscurcir sa vue, quand il sentit brusquement une pression sur son bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

-"Oh, oh! Mycroft Holmes, je vous interdis de partir maintenant!" S'écria Lestrade, d'une voix forte et soudainement paniquée. Mycroft rouvrit ses yeux teintés de tristesse et de lassitude pour les poser sur un Gregory à genoux devant lui, une main enserrant son bras désespérément. Ses grands yeux marrons pétillant dans la semi-pénombre, le fixaient avec une pointe de détresse et d'inquiétude.

-"Oui..." Murmura faiblement l'homme de Glace en tournant à nouveau sa tête vers les dernières flammes qui brûlaient dans l'antre de la cheminée. Ce n'était pas une illusion, le feu était bel et bien en train de s'éteindre. Au rythme de sa vie.

-"Oui quoi?" Le pressa Lestrade en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il descendit sa main, posée sur l'avant-bras du politicien, pour venir s'emparer de la sienne. Il ramena de même son autre main qui était toujours fermement refermée sur le manche de son parapluie, de sorte qu'il puisse tenir ses mains dans les siennes. Si froides, si ternes.

-"Oui vous aviez raison... J'ai mal." Répondit Mycroft dont la voix se brisa. Il serra à nouveau les dents quand le peu de souffle qui lui restait, menaça de l'abandonner. Sous la torture qu'il subissait intérieurement, il sentit néanmoins, les mains de l'inspecteur serrer les siennes un peu plus comme dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. La pâleur de sa peau lui donnait l'allure d'un cadavre, comme s'il était déjà mort. Gregory détestait cette vision qu'il avait de lui en ce moment-ci.

-"Vous n'abandonneriez pas Sherlock." Tenta Gregory d'une voix tremblante. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tandis qu'il observait Mycroft, le regard perdu dans les dernières flammes qui menaçaient de flancher. La température de la pièce, au tout début agréable, avait chuté. Le froid transperçait son épais manteau et sa chemise blanche, les ténèbres engloutissaient le moindre recoin du salon. Lestrade ne voyait plus que les yeux bleus de cet homme sur le point de mourir, perdus dans le vague.

-"Un vieux mur abîmé... Un mur si noir... de la suie... un incendie..." Énuméra en vitesse Mycroft en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour se remémorer, malgré la douleur que cela lui causait, la vidéo de Sherlock apprenant la vérité sur Barberousse. C'étaient les seuls détails qu'ils possédaient. Un mur au fond d'une pièce sombre derrière son frère dévasté.

-"Bien, bien! Et ces quatre objets dissimulés sous des draps dans la cellule? D'où provenaient-ils? Mycroft, où Eurus voudrait-elle que tout se finisse?" L'encouragea Gregory, une lueur d'espoir pointant dans son cœur. Il jura que, juste là, en face de lui, un léger sourire venait d'étirer les lèvres de l'homme de Glace qui ne bougeait maintenant plus du tout, sa respiration aussi imperceptible que les quelques étincelles restantes dans le charbons noir. Un sourire de victoire. Une fois de plus, Gregory Lestrade lui avait apporté la seule réponse qui l'importait vraiment. Mycroft avait comprit.

-"Alors maintenant, Mycroft, il est temps de vous réveiller." Gregory se redressa et de deux doigts posés délicatement sous le menton du politicien, il tourna doucement sa tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une larme coula. L'Inspecteur sourit faiblement et essuya de son pouce cette perle argentée qui roula sur la joue de Mycroft jusqu'à son menton. La consolation, le soulagement de savoir enfin comment sauver son frère, de savoir enfin où il était.

-"Ouvrez les yeux." Murmura Gregory.

Le noir.

Rien que le noir.

Une éternité. Un bref instant.

Combien de temps avait donc passé?

Quelques secondes, des heures, une journée?

Mycroft grimaça quand il commença à entendre les moindres bruits qui l'entouraient et qui agressèrent ses oreilles. Il ne sentait pas son corps, son souffle était court et chacune de ses inspirations lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Pour l'instant, seule son ouïe l'indiquait qu'il n'était pas seul.

-"Ouvrez les yeux! Bon sang, Mycroft!" La voix d'un homme certainement penché au dessus de lui le ramena définitivement à la réalité. Il entendit l'homme crier ce qui semblaient être des ordres, à l'intention d'autres personnes puis il sentit une main tremblante se poser sur sa joue.

-Mycroft, réveillez-vous... Je vous en prie..." Cette voix se fit, cette fois-ci, plus suppliante, légèrement tremblante.

Enfin, le Gouvernement Britannique daigna ouvrir les yeux, la lumière éclatante de la cellule agressant ses pupilles. Il dû battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de voir précisément à quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Ce dernier n'avait jamais parut plus soulagé et heureux qu'au moment où il vit ces yeux bleu glacial papillonner.

Le pauvre cœur de Mycroft, ayant déjà trop enduré pour une seule soirée, rata un battement quand, brusquement, la mémoire lui revint violemment.

-"Musgrave... Sherlock... Sauvez Sherlock." Murmura-t-il difficilement. Lestrade, toujours sous le choc du réveil de l'homme étendu dans une marre de sang, resta une seconde silencieux puis se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il se redressa, cria le nom du lieu où se trouvait Sherlock Holmes et le Dr. Watson à ses collègues, donna l'ordre d'y envoyer une équipe et de ne pas partir sans lui. En entendant cela, Mycroft crut qu'il allait bel et bien pleurer de soulagement, mais son manque d'énergie ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et il resta figé. Seuls ses yeux brillant de larmes, parlèrent pour lui.

-"Et Molly, où est-elle?" S'énerva encore Lestrade, son sang froid l'ayant quitté dès l'instant où il avait pénétré dans cette cellule et avait découvert le corps de Mycroft étendu sur le sol. Son taux d'adrénaline avait alors grimpé en flèche. Mycroft avait besoin d'un docteur d'urgence. Il n'avait donc pas fait attention à tout le sang qui avait taché son pantalon et le bas de sa veste quand il s'était précipité à ses côtés: maintenant, il savait qu'il pourrait bien se changer durant le trajet pour Musgrave. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, était de maintenir le Gouvernement Britannique en vie.

-"Comment vous sentez-vous?" Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir quoi faire tandis qu'il enleva maladroitement sa veste pour faire pression sur la blessure de Mycroft. Il se mordit violemment la langue quand il se rendit compte de l'incroyable stupidité dont il avait fait preuve en posant cette question. Le sol de cette pièce était recouvert de sang et il arrivait encore à demander comment la victime de ce qui semblait avoir été une véritable torture, allait. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix claire de Molly le signaler de sa présence en accourant prestement. Avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne, à sa plus grande surprise, Mycroft lui répondit en murmurant:

-"Depuis que vous êtes là... Je me sens beaucoup mieux."


	8. VIII Brother Mine

**VIII. Brother Mine.**

Mycroft Holmes ouvrit doucement ses yeux quand il sentit que la voiture à l'arrière de laquelle il se trouvait, ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Une fois le vrombissement du moteur évanouit, c'est le silence paisible qui le berça quelques instants avant de devoir affronter le monde extérieur. Il poussa un profond soupire, détestant ces moments où il devait quitter son palais mental pour revenir à la réalité. Ne se décidant pas à ouvrir tout de suite la portière et donc briser la bulle de tranquillité qu'il s'était créée durant tout le trajet, il fixa d'abord longuement à travers la vitre, à l'extérieur, la porte noire de l'appartement. Celle-ci arborait, fièrement, d'une couleur or, ses trois chiffres et son unique lettre en imprimé.

 _221B Baker Street._

Il devait avouer ne pas spécialement apprécier cet endroit, n'étant que très rarement le bien venu, mais aujourd'hui, rien au monde ne le dissuaderait d'y entrer. Rien.

Durant les quelques longues secondes de sa contemplation, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer rapidement sous une pointe d'anxiété qui serra son cœur. Mais bien vite, il se secoua mentalement, reprenant tout contrôle de ses émotions. Il ouvrit enfin la portière qui laissa brusquement entrer dans l'habitacle du véhicule toutes les odeurs nauséabondes de la ville, les bruits tout aussi dérangeants qu'assourdissants du trafic londonien ainsi qu'une légère brise glaciale qui vint fouetter son visage sévère. Il ferma d'un coup sec la portière derrière lui et resta debout sur le trottoir, son parapluie posé sur les dalles de pierre devant lui. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur le manche en bois tandis que son regard bleuté, fatigué, remonta le long de la façade du bâtiment pour venir glisser sur les fenêtres du premier étage.

Durant plusieurs jours, constamment, les bips sonores de l'électrocardioscope qui avaient sonnés au rythme des battements de son cœur avaient été tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre, coincé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenirs, noyés dans les crissements de pneus et les grondements des moteurs des taxis qui remplissaient les rues de Londres. Mais soudain, au-delà de tout ça, l'homme au parapluie noir perçut quelque chose de différent. Il tendit l'oreille, triant dans sa tête tous les sons qui lui parvenaient en rafales incessantes pour ne plus se focaliser que sur un seul en particulier, presque inaudible, presque irréel. De la musique. Du violon.

Un air, doux et léger, qui s'échappait d'une fenêtre, là, au premier étage. Mycroft reconnu de suite le coup d'archet de son frère, encore plongé, comme à son habitude, dans une triste mélodie de sa composition, sûrement. Il esquissa néanmoins un faible sourire et se mit en marche vers la porte d'entrée, ses pas ponctués par les notes empreintes de mélancolie. Une fois sur le perron, il jeta quelques regards hautains aux passants qui fonçaient vers leur destination, la tête rentrée dans leurs épaules pour se protéger du vent, sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Tous passaient à côté de la résidence du détective Sherlock Holmes et du Dr. Watson sans en entendre la musique, aussi délicate et fragile que le vent. Mais pas Mycroft.

Il reporta son attention vers la porte et son regard ennuyé tomba net sur le heurtoir, légèrement penché. Il esquissa une grimace exaspérée et leva les yeux au ciel avant de le replacer de manière à ce qu'il soit parfaitement droit. Son frère avait un TOC qui consistait toujours à déplacer ce heurtoir de 45° sur la droite et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte! Ceci étant fait, il inspira profondément une bonne dose de l'air froid qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur l'objectif de sa visite.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir effleuré la mort, après avoir fait face à la souffrance autant physique que mentale qui avait détruit ses convictions sur le pseudo contrôle qu'il pensait avoir toujours eu sur ses sentiments et sa famille, il pouvait à présent se focaliser sur ce qui, au final, importait le plus.

Retrouver son frère.

Il entra donc, sans s'être annoncé, ni même sans avoir frappé de quelques coups secs le bois de la porte du manche de son parapluie pour avertir les trois résidents du 221B de sa présence. Silencieusement, il s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre après avoir refermé délicatement la porte d'entrée sans un seul bruit. Le vacarme de la ville se tut immédiatement pour laisser pleinement la place toujours à cette même mélodie qui se répercutait en échos contre les murs pour descendre dans la cage d'escaliers et arriver jusqu'aux oreilles attentives de Mycroft. Il en déduisit que la porte, à l'étage, devait être grande ouverte. Une à une, le Gouvernement Britannique gravit les marches, guidé par la musique jouée par son frère, en prenant soin de bien lever son parapluie afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas se faire entendre. Pas tout de suite.

En fait, il tentait désespérément de repousser le moment où Sherlock se rendrait compte de sa présence. Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas peur, non. Mais il redoutait leurs retrouvailles. Il redoutait le moment où son petit frère poserait ses yeux sur lui et d'un simple regard, le jugerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur famille. Il redoutait qu'une fois sur le palier, là-haut, on ne lui refuse l'accès à l'appartement. Qu'on ne lui refuse l'accès à Sherlock.

Même s'il en comprendrait parfaitement la raison.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, il remercia silencieusement le ciel de ne pas être tombé sur Madame Hudson qui aurait fait fi, comme à son habitude, de toute discrétion si elle l'avait surpris. Mais soudain, les muscles de Mycroft se tendirent sous son costume trois pièces d'un gris sombre quand, justement, la voix de la logeuse lui parvint de l'autre côté du mur, dans la cuisine. Celle-ci, frêle et un brin exaspérée, peinait à couvrir les notes du violon pour se faire entendre, la musique envahissant tout l'espace et remplissant chaque recoin de la pièce principale de l'appartement. Ce morceau ne semblait jamais avoir de fin, ne laissant pas la place au moindre silence.

-"Sherlock, mon garçon, j'ai fait du thé..." Aucune réponse ne suivit, seule quelques notes lui répondirent. Mycroft, toujours planté sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en réaction au manque de réponse et de politesse de son frère. Il entendit, ensuite, distinctement le bruit d'un plateau posé sur une surface dure et le son spécifique de porcelaines qui s'entrechoquent.

-"John... Faites quelque chose, enfin!" Se plaignit Madame Hudson dont une inquiétude, certainement disproportionnée par rapport au faits, était tout à fait palpable dans le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

-"Sherlock, pose ce violon, tu... Tu devrais te reposer maintenant." La voix de John, était ferme mais à la fois découragée, comme s'il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne changerait le comportement du détective. Et en effet, la mélodie repartit de plus belle mais cette fois-ci dans les tons graves, les coups d'archet se faisant plus saccadés.

Le Gouvernement Britannique fronça les sourcils. Son frère se servait souvent de son violon pour canaliser ses émotions ou les exprimer. Bien que le côté mélancolique du morceau était toujours audible, les notes se faisaient peu à peu dissonantes comme un avertissement...

 _"John, taisez-vous. Pour votre bien, taisez-vous."_ Pensa Mycroft en s'avançant dans l'entrée pour voir son frère en costume noir devant la fenêtre, dos à lui. Comme toujours, celui-ci, son instrument bien calé dans le creux de son coup, fixait l'extérieur -ou ne fixait que le vide- de ses yeux bleus clairs. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées, enfermé dans sa bulle qu'il ne voulait pas voir éclater sous les plaintes de son colocataire et de sa logeuse. Peine perdue.

-"Sherlock, ça suffit maintenant! Ça fait des jours que nous sommes de retour à Londres, tu devrais manger quelque chose et quand je dis quelque chose, je veux bien sûr parler d'un bon repas, de quelque chose de consistant. Pas... Pas seulement quelques tasses de thé et... Et est-ce que tu as déjà mangé depuis notre retour en fait? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock... Tu ne peux pas jouer du violon indéfiniment, tu te rends compte que tu ne fais plus que ça? Tu... Tu ne parles plus depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant..." La voix de John était chargée d'inquiétude. Il semblait totalement dépassé par les événements. Impuissant.

Mycroft, n'étant pas du genre à écouter aux portes, fit un pas de plus pour se montrer et se retrouva enfin dans l'appartement, le cœur battant, malgré lui. Les lattes de bois, au sol, grincèrent sous ses pieds, attirant l'attention des deux personnes qui n'avaient cessées de s'alarmer de l'état du détective consultant depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours. Mycroft laissa son regard perçant figé sur son frère, ignorant superbement le petit "Ouh!" de surprise que Madame Hudson avait laissé échapper en l'apercevant.

-"Mycroft!" S'exclama John. Sa voix, à la fois hésitante et soulagée, n'atteignit pas le politicien qui ne lâchait plus de ses yeux les doigts de Sherlock qui glissaient sur les cordes de son magnifique Stradivarius. La musique qui en sortait, était tout ce qu'il entendait vraiment.

C'est alors qu'il se produisit quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose qui releva du miracle d'après John et Madame Hudson: à l'entente du prénom de leur visiteur, Sherlock avait aussitôt cessé de jouer.

Le silence reprit place dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Apaisant, conciliant et, surtout, le bienvenu pour son pauvre colocataire et sa logeuse qui n'en pouvaient plus de compter leurs heures de sommeil perdues. Ces derniers regardèrent le détective avec des yeux ronds, attendant la suite des événements avec anxiété. John s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis referma sa bouche, se résignant à ne pas faire le moindre commentaire de peur de briser le silence presque religieux qui régnait à présent entre eux et le sociopathe de haut niveau qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

Comme aucun ne prononçait plus un seul mot, Sherlock se décida alors à bouger. Il déposa délicatement son violon en grimaçant légèrement de douleur lorsqu'il tendit son bras gauche, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mycroft, et se retourna vers les trois personnes qui le fixait avec une insistance qui commença déjà à l'agacer. Comme si depuis des jours et des jours, son frère avait été tout ce qu'il avait attendu, son regard accrocha tout de suite le sien et ne le lâcha plus.

-"Mycroft." Le salua-t-il sobrement.

-"Sherlock." Fit de même l'homme en costume.

-"Et bien, Mycroft, il aura fallu que vous débarquiez pour le faire enfin arrêter de jouer. Vous devriez passer plus souvent rendre visite à votre frère au lieu de vous chamailler!" S'exclama Madame Hudson, provoquant un soupire d'impatience de la part du détective et une grimace d'exaspération de la part du politicien.

-"Madame Hudson, n'avez-vous pas des courses à faire?" Demanda Mycroft en serrant les dents et en lançant un regard entendu au Dr. Watson.

-"Heu, oui. Oui, nous n'avons plus biscuits... Venez, je vous accompagne!" John prit rapidement les choses en mains en poussant doucement la vieille dame vers la sortie avant que celle-ci n'ait pu rajouter un commentaire et attrapa son manteau au passage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait comprit pourquoi Sherlock avait été si mal ces derniers jours. Le sociopathe de haut niveau que son meilleur ami était, ne s'inquiétait jamais pour son frère? Mais oui, bien sûr, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pourrait le faire croire dorénavant!

Il fit un dernier signe de tête au Gouvernement Britannique qui le lui rendit poliment -et secrètement reconnaissant- et sortit de l'appartement en se demandant tout de même ce qu'il allait se passer en son absence. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que personne ne soit blessé et que leur logement soit intact à son retour. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, il aperçut Sherlock lever un sourcil d'interrogation à son attention, appréciant moyennement de se retrouver seul avec son frère. Accentuant son petit sourire, John lui lança un regard qu'il voulut encourageant même si haut fond de lui, il était bien soulagé de ne pas avoir à assister à cette réunion de famille. Même si Sherlock avait bien spécifié qu'il en faisait partie, ce qui avait de quoi lui réchauffer le cœur, il y avait des limites. John Watson n'était pas suicidaire à ce point...

Enfin seuls et toujours dans le plus grand des silences, Sherlock alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que son frère en fasse de même dans le fauteuil de John avant d'entamer une quelconque discussion. Mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir se diriger vers le bout de celui qui longeait le mur sur sa gauche. Il s'y assit, légèrement tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu, dirigé vers l'extérieur. Ce comportement soudain, encore plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire, même venant de Mycroft, lui serra le cœur, bien qu'il ne dise rien pour y remédier. Sherlock en profita alors pour l'observer et faire ses déductions, sachant parfaitement que Mycroft lui lancerait certainement un regard désapprobateur s'il le surprenait. Des yeux fatigués, un teint cireux, quelques kilos en moins... Et puis, bien vite, son regard se posa sur un détail que peu aurait qualifié d'important s'ils n'avaient pas connu l'homme au parapluie noir aussi bien que le détective.

Il portait des gants. En cuir noir, parfaitement neufs, qui avait, certes, sûrement dû coûter l'équivalent d'un mois de leur loyer, mais Mycroft Holmes ne portait jamais de gants, si ce n'était quand il voyageait ou quand il neigeait. Alors pourquoi ici et maintenant? C'est alors que celui-ci détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour venir les ancrer dans ceux de son frère.

-"Tu as l'air en pleine forme." Déclara Sherlock regrettant presque le sarcasme dans sa voix. Son grand frère n'était visiblement pas encore remis physiquement de leur petit séjour à Sherrinford. Et l'était-il mentalement? Nul ne pourrait le deviner. Il fuit son regard pour se saisir d'une tasse de thé fumant que Madame Hudson avait préparé quelques instants plus tôt.

-"Je suis sorti ce matin." L'informa Mycroft en déposant son parapluie sur le côté du fauteuil et s'y installant plus confortablement. Sherlock acquiesça et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. L'hôpital. Évidemment. 12 jours, 8 heures et 36 minutes passés entre quatre murs blancs dans le coma puis en convalescence, alternant entre états de conscience et d'inconscience. Alors ce matin, sa condition étant enfin stabilisée, il avait immédiatement ordonné l'autorisation de quitter cette maudite chambre sans plus attendre. L'Angleterre l'avait assez attendu. Son frère l'avait assez entendu.

Sherlock replaça sa tasse sur le plateau posé devant lui sur la petite table de salon et ne put empêcher d'esquisser à nouveau une grimace quand il tendit trop rapidement son bras.

-"Merci au passage." Dit Mycroft en faisant un signe de tête vers la source de sa douleur. Sherlock leva un sourcil interrogateur, un brin ennuyé. Il posa une main au creux de son bras comme pour tenter de le soustraire au regard calculateur de son frère.

-"Je te demande pardon?" Le détective pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il n'aimait pas faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, surtout avec son frère, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était être pris sur le fait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de curiosité puis d'intérêt quand il vit Mycroft, dans un soupire, enlever un de ses fameux gants avec prudence et délicatesse. Un bandage blanc, recouvrant la paume de sa main et disparaissant autour de son avant-bras jusqu'en dessous de la manche de sa veste de costume, apparut.

-"Oh. Et bien... Il semblerait que je figure en tête de liste de tes numéros d'urgence..." Commenta vaguement Sherlock. Il détourna une fois de plus le regard, ne supportant pas le petit sourire que son frère arborait maintenant. Il ne voulait pas lui sourire en retour. Car ce serait admettre que dès l'instant où il avait apprit que son frère avait eu besoin d'une transfusion de sang de toute urgence, il avait accourut immédiatement à l'hôpital, la peur lui enserrant le cœur, afin de lui donner le sien. Néanmoins, les deux frères étaient tous deux conscients de l'immense importance du geste que Sherlock avait fait.

En effet, le grand Mycroft Holmes avait été sur le point de mourir suite à une hémorragie externe et le réflexe de tout bon médecin aurait été de lui faire une transfusion de sang O rhésus négatif dit donneur universel. Mais un Holmes restait un Holmes. Étrange et complexe. Un cas sur un million. Un cas sur un million et les trois enfants de la famille Holmes en avait hérité. Leur groupe sanguin n'était ni A, ni B, ni AB et ni O. Il s'agissait du groupe "Bombay". Oui, un cinquième groupe sanguin, le plus rare mais aussi vu comme une condamnation à mort en cas d'urgence. En effet, Mycroft n'aurait même pas pu être transfusé avec du sang O rhésus négatif car il y aurait eu un trop grand risque que cela provoque sa mort. Seule une personne présentant le même groupe que le sien aurait pu être compatible.

Les médecins l'aurait tué en voulant le sauver.

Voilà pourquoi Sherlock avait courut à l'hôpital, son sang froid mis à rude épreuve. Tout n'avait été qu'une question de temps pour arriver à empêcher et convaincre les médecins de ne pas faire de transfusion avant que le frère du patient ne soit présent. Chercher une preuve tangible dans les dossiers médicaux du Gouvernement Britannique aurait pris trop de temps. Lestrade et John avaient dû retenir Sherlock qui avait tenté d'agresser un des docteurs qui avait osé lui bloquer l'accès à son frère. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur Anthéa pour trouver, à l'aide de son fameux black Berry, en un rien de temps, les informations dont ils avaient grandement besoin. Ce genre d'informations qui peuvent sauver une vie. Mycroft Holmes était bien du groupe sanguin "Bombay" tout comme l'était Sherlock, son frère. Il était donc bel et bien le seul ici présent à pouvoir donner de son sang pour sauver la vie de l'homme le plus important d'Angleterre.

-"Tu m'as sauvé." Lâcha Mycroft dans un souffle, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en fut sortit par le petit rire que Sherlock lui lança.

-"Pour l'amour de Dieu, que s'est-il passé avec Eurus pour que tu sois devenu aussi sentimental?" Lui demanda-t-il, une certaine surprise et inquiétude dissimulée derrière un ton moqueur. Il cessa de sourire quand il vit une ombre passer sur le visage de son frère ainsi que son regard s'assombrir.

-"Tout est de ma faute." Commença Mycroft en inspirant profondément. Et voilà, c'était parti. Le véritable objectif de sa visite. Sherlock serra les dents et plaça ses deux mains jointes sous son menton. Voilà pourquoi son frère s'était assis ailleurs qu'en face de lui. Lui faire face, raviverait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il attendit la suite, gardant le silence.

-"Eurus, Sherrinford, tes souvenirs, Barberousse, ton meilleur ami... Mais sache que j'ai toujours tout planifié en pensant faire ce qui était juste. Pour toi, pour la famille. Mais... Je vous -Je nous- ai mis en danger."

-"Oui." Répondit froidement Sherlock, les muscles tendus. Ses souvenirs fraîchement retrouvés le hantaient encore et y repenser restait toujours aussi douloureux qu'au moment où ils lui étaient revenus à la mémoire. Il continua de fixer sa tasse de thé, partagé entre le soulagement de revoir son frère et la colère et la déception qu'il nourrissait à son égard pour avoir été si imprudent avec leur sœur. Mycroft, devinant en partie ce que Sherlock pouvait ressentir, soupira en se levant pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre, le cœur battant. Il observa le ciel gris de Londres se couvrir peu à peu de nuages noirs. Il allait pleuvoir.

-"Je me suis réveillé dans sa cellule. Elle avait laissé quatre messages à mon intention. Tous s'avérèrent être... et bien... pertinents." Mycroft refusa d'entrer dans les détails de ce jeu de piste lugubre qu'il avait dû suivre pour en arriver à la fin. Lui aussi restait touché et sensible sur ce moment passé dans cette maudite prison. La souffrance psychologique ne disparaissait pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

-"Eurus était seule. Je l'ai écarté de tout: d'abord de toi, puis de la famille et ensuite du monde en l'enfermant dans un hôpital psychiatrique puis dans une prison de haute sécurité. Elle a été seule, si seule... Je l'ai poussé à devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui."

Sherlock ferma les yeux, enregistrant ces informations dans son palais mental. Premier message.

-"Et puis, suite à cette protection que je t'ai accordée, j'en ai oublié le prix..." Mycroft passa sa main gantée sur son bandage, l'image de la lame ensanglantée du canif lui revint brusquement à la mémoire. "Moi, personne ne me protège..." Murmura-t-il. Deuxième message.

L'homme de Glace se tut. Il ne continuerait pas ses explications. Il n'en était pas encore capable. Certaines choses devaient restées cachées. Une de ses premières instructions à sa sortie d'hôpital avait été d'ordonner la destruction des vidéos de surveillances des caméras placées dans la cellule de sa sœur, seules traces de ce qu'il y avait subit. La pièce avait été rangée et nettoyée et Eurus y avait été replacée. Tout était parfaitement revenu à sa place.

Il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et une cigarette fut brandie devant ses yeux. Se souvenant de son propre geste similaire lors de la nouvelle année quand Sherlock venait d'apprendre la "mort" de La Femme, Mycroft esquissa un sourire. Il l'accepta et la présenta à Sherlock qui la lui alluma après avoir ouvert la fenêtre devant eux. Telle était la façon dont les frères Holmes témoignaient leur inquiétude et leur soutien l'un pour l'autre.

-"John pense connaître toutes mes planques." Répondit-il à la question muette de son frère en souriant malicieusement. Ils prirent ensemble une grande bouffée de nicotine avant d'expulser une légère fumée grisâtre qui se perdit dans la couleur du ciel. L'air froid, leur fit du bien à tous les deux, eux qui détestaient être submergés par tant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Sherlock resta debout derrière son frère, son corps frôlant son dos tout juste pour lui faire sentir sa présence. Aucun geste de compassion, d'affection fraternelle ne fut esquissé. Juste deux hommes qui savaient maintenant qu'ils seraient toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.

-"Tu m'as sauvé, toi aussi." Souffla le détective entre deux bouffées de cigarette. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là! Il était évident que Lestrade n'aurait pas pu le retrouver et donc sauver à temps John du puit dans lequel il avait été enfermé sans que quelqu'un ne lui ait dit où exactement ils se trouvaient. Mycroft toussota légèrement et jeta un regard désapprobateur à la cigarette qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

-"Elles sont encore plus fortes qu'au Noël dernier." Se plaignit-il. Sherlock ignora sa remarque et s'écarta de lui pour écraser la sienne déjà finie dans un des cendriers les plus chers de toute l'Angleterre, provenant tout droit de Buckingham Palace.

-"Tu sais qu'il va falloir prévenir père et mère?" Prévint Sherlock, faisant grimacer Mycroft.

-"J'ai passé quelques coups de fils dans la voiture, ils prennent le prochain vol. Ils seront rentrés au pays dès demain." L'informa le politicien en cachant son anxiété derrière une voix claire et assurée. Un lourd silence s'en suivit, les deux frères sachant pertinemment qu'une importante réunion de famille et de lourdes représailles s'annonçaient pour l'aîné des Holmes.

-"Tu seras là?" Demanda Mycroft se tournant vers son frère, sa cigarette toujours dans une main. Face à la déception de sa mère et de son père, il allait avoir besoin de son frère.

-"Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Qui est-ce qui va contrarier maman maintenant..." Dit Sherlock dans un sourire à demi compatissant en s'emparant de son violon. Mycroft acquiesça, en signe de remerciement. Il profita que le détective soit absorbé par son instrument pour écraser sa cigarette à demi entamée dans le cendrier, se refusant de voir son frère lui lancer un regard moqueur car il n'avait pas sut la terminer entièrement. Il se fit alors une note dans sa tête sur laquelle il indiqua qu'à la première absence de Sherlock Holmes, il ferait venir toute son équipe de dépistage au 221B Baker Street pour débusquer ses maudites cigarettes et autre stupéfiants en tous genres.

La porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit soudain et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. John et Madame Hudson étaient rentrés. Quelques notes hasardeuses s'élevèrent dans l'appartement tandis que l'homme en costume trois pièces reprit son parapluie après avoir remis son gant. Il était temps de partir.

-"Mycroft." Appela Sherlock alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos. Il le regarda, attendant la suite avec interrogation.

-"Your loss would break my heart*." Cita Sherlock avec sincérité. Ces paroles étaient celles que son frère lui avait adressées au Noël dernier quand il avait faillit mourir d'une balle dans l'abdomen. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas trop su quoi y répondre, trop surprit par cette démonstration d'affection aussi étrange qu'inhabituelle de la part de l'homme de Glace qu'était son frère. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir, il comprenait le besoin qu'il avait eu de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Mycroft sourit, son cœur se serrant sous l'émotion et se détourna pour partir. Une sublime mélodie s'éleva alors, accompagnant son départ. Une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Arrivé sur le palier, il croisa John, plusieurs boîtes de la même sorte de biscuits sous les bras.

-"Vous partez déjà?" Sétonna-t-il, un brin essoufflé et légèrement décoiffé par le vent. Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, à nouveau devant sa fenêtre, son violon à la main. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il resta un moment silencieux aux côtés de Mycroft qui observait lui aussi son frère d'un regard attendrit.

-"Je n'avais jamais entendu ce morceau auparavant. C'est... C'est magnifique." Murmura le docteur qui n'osait plus faire de bruit tant la musique lui serrait le cœur. Était-ce de tristesse, de mélancolie, de regrets? Ou était-ce un mélange des trois à la fois, ce qui faisait de ce morceau une de ses plus belles compositions?

-"Je me demande quel est le titre..." Pensa John tout haut. La musique continua, plus forte, plus poignante qu'elle ne l'était déjà à son début. Mycroft sentit un énorme poids se lever de ses épaules et avant de partir pour de bon, il répondit à la question du Dr. Watson:

-"Brother Mine."

John jura alors avoir aperçu une larme couler sur la joue de l'homme de Glace qui peut-être ne méritait plus ce surnom avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

Mycroft Holmes, au cours de sa vie, était devenu bien des choses. Il était devenu l'homme le plus influant et important de toute l'Angleterre, autrement dit, il n'était pas seulement devenu politicien mais était à présent l'incarnation du Gouvernement Britannique. Il était connu comme étant l'homme de Glace, froid, distant, le plus souvent méprisant et ayant le contrôle sur tout. Il était l'homme au parapluie noir, en costume trois pièces craint et respecté de tous. Sa vie avait été couronnée de succès et d'échecs, certaines erreurs n'avaient pas encore été réparées. Sherrinford en faisait partie, le passage certainement le plus sombre de sa vie qui mettrait le plus de temps à être pardonné. Néanmoins, par dessus tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou ferait encore, il avait toujours été et serait toujours un Holmes. Mais il portait un dernier titre, celui dont il était le plus fier.

Être le grand frère sur-protecteur du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes.

 ** _The End._**

 _*"Your loss would break my heart (Ta perte m'aurait brisé le cœur)." -Mycroft Holmes alias Mark Gatiss._

 _\- His last vow, SHERLOCK, season 3, episode 3._


End file.
